


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hollywood, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: This is based on a prompt by rainbowdazzle on Tumblr.Charmie celebrity wedding planner AU. Armie is a rising Hollywood star who wants to maintain his status as a straight white dude, wants to bag a lead role in a franchise and to do that he has to up his game and garner as much publicity as he can. So he decides to marry his girlfriend. Fake girlfriend. He's gay you see.The PR game is nothing new to him but his plans take a turn when a pretty little thing comes into the picture, Timothee chalamet, wedding planner and a study in contrasts.*The actual description was too large. So I wrote a bit of my own. Soz.





	1. Chapter 1

“I think September this year would be perfect, they’ll start shooting the batman movie in october or november this year so we’ll push everything beforehand from engagements to photoshoots. That way you’ll have the upperhand in the casting and the producers will …”

 

Armie zones out as his agent rambles on.

 

He still can’t comprehend the fact that he’s going to marry his girlfriend. His  _ fake _ girlfriend. He needs a drink, something strong so he can escape this bullshit temporarily.

 

“Armie, i need you to listen.” 

 

“I am listening!” He didn’t intend to shout, lowers his voice and adds, “ I just … why do we have to get married? We are already doing so much. We go on these sponsored dates with the paps on our ass, almost daily posts on instagram and all those red carpets… I don’t think i need to prove anyone anything now.” He adds the last bit in a whisper. 

 

He's been hiding for a long time, behind PR relationships and his macho image. He's gay and has been told from the start that his sexuality would only hurt his career, that he would need a  _ girlfriend _ from time to time. So here he is, dating Dakota Johnson fresh off a cheating scandal over a year ago. Now planning to marry her just for the sake of good publicity.

 

“Why are you acting like we haven’t discussed this before? We specifically talked about you and dakota dating for a few months and then if circumstances were right, the contract would be extended to marriage. Plus, you are 35 already, we can’t play into the casanova image anymore. You and Dakota look good together and pull a lot of attention, just imagine the publicity we will get from announcements of an engagement, photoshoots then a wedding and subsequent magazine covers. It will open so many doors Armie! Just look at Nick and Priyanka. And you two don’t have to stay married forever, just for a year or so.”

 

Nicole’s right. He knows it, but he still feels squeamish about the whole thing. Maybe he can negotiate an elongated engagement instead of a wedding?

 

“Stop. I can hear you think. You’re not getting out of this. You’ll have to put all your cards on the table to play batman. Don’t you want this?”

 

Leave it for your agents and managers to emotionally manipulate you to get what  _ they _ want.

 

“Yeah...Can’t say no to that”

 

“Perfect! Then i’ll set up everything. We’ll discuss the details with you and dakota later and then you can sign the new contract.”

 

Fuck. Another contract. There’s no way he’s getting out of this, is there?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So remember, the wedding planner has no idea about this being PR, you guys have to continue the act”

 

“Hmm.” He's bored. Nicole has repeated the same thing for the third time now.

 

Dakota is sitting beside him on his right and nicole on his left. They’re waiting for the wedding planner to arrive. Apparently the guy is so in demand, his clients have to wait for him. Armie reads through the brochure, finds the guy’s name, _Timothée_ _chalamet_. French. Pretentious.

 

The office they’re in is meticulously organized with white minimalistic furniture, a pale turquoise carpet with matching chairs. A desk with a stack of papers and blinders carefully tucked in a corner, a bunch of stationary and a PC that looks brand new. The walls are white with a huge glass window on his left side. They are decorated with minimalist picture frames which contain color combinations, flowers that serve the aesthetic and some brochures. No personal belongings though, no family photos, no cutesy sticky notes, no degrees lined up.

 

It doesn’t look like a wedding planner’s office. But what does Armie know of weddings and wedding planners?

 

The door to the office opens, everyone’s eye fall on the young man. Fuck. If Armie wasn’t gay already he would be gay now.

 

Timothée chalamet is a piece of art. Lush brown curls, red pouty lips, gorgeous gorgeous eyes, a long neck and a delicate frame. He's wearing black sweater over a white shirt, the black making his features and his frame more so defined. He strides towards them and shakes everybody's hands with a simple hello.

 

Armie shakes Tim's small hands with his large ones, feels a jolt of electricity run through his arm. They make eye contact and Armie is finally able to tell the color of his eyes, dazzling grass green. Those eyes stay on him for a moment longer or so Armie believes.

 

“Alright. Sorry you had to wait, I was just dealing with a client who dropped at the office unannounced. Anyways, I am Timothee chalamet. You can call me Tim if it's easier.”

 

His agent speaks first, “oh no it's fine. We didn't wait for long. It's nice to meet you.”

 

He finally stops gaping and adds, “I am Armie hammer, It's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Armie sees recognition in his eyes but something else too.

 

He shifts his gaze to Dakota, waiting.

 

She doesn't answer.

 

Armie kicks her in the foot.

 

“Dakota. I am the bride.”

 

“Great. Umm nice to meet you. Do you want something to drink?” all of them shake their heads. “Ok. I'm glad you chose us, I'll be personally handling you and making everything easier. I'll make sure that you're wedding is a dream come true, that you'll never forget it. I'll be working with you on every step so you don't need to worry about anything.”

 

He says this with so much sincerity that Armie is left dumbfounded. He doesn't get to see passionate people in his industry or any field really. People are miserable in their jobs, Armie is miserable in his. He can't imagine a wedding planner’s job is any easier, so why is Tim so genuine and earnest?

 

He's still standing at the centre of his desk and looking at each of them, “so what do you have in mind? For the wedding date I mean.”

 

“Right. It would be in September I think.” Armie answers looking at his agent.

 

“Yeah. the second week of September is fine with us.”

 

“Great. Great. Lovely. So tell me more about yourselves. I wanna know the story of the bride and groom...if you wanna tell me.” he adds the last line after seeing some disinterested faces.

 

Dakota and Nicole look at Armie.

 

“Well. We first met at a movie set. Then we kept meeting at a party or a charity event. But we really started talking when she spilled a drink on me, on my white jacket.” Armie brings his big guns, his white toothy smile and his dimples, “And then she asked for my jacket to get it clean. She was so embarrassed, it was adorable. After that we started dating and here we are.”

 

The she spilled a drink on me has been their running joke. On Instagram posts and in interviews, they always like to remind people.

 

He looks up at Tim and finds him hung on each and every word that comes out of Armie's mouth. 

 

“That's...adorable. yeah” his smile is so radiant. Armie can't take his eyes off nor does it seem like Tim can.

 

“Well. We need to discuss a few things before. Like photoshoots and designers and all that. Plus we are dealing with celebrities here, so...you have to understand, the fans want to know everything…” Nicole ready for business.

 

“Yes ma'am. And we'll keep discretion. We don't want to violate their privacy and…”

 

“We want full coverage.”

 

“Ummm. Ok” 

 

“This is the most important event of their life and they choose to share it with the world. So we'll do lavish photoshoots that you have to organise, the makeup and designers will be ours. They'll be events like engagement party, the bachelor party, the bachelorette party, the pre wedding party and the pre wedding shoot. Also Dakota loves posting on Instagram so I don't think it should be a problem when she shares stuff, right?”

 

Tim blinks for a second but regains his composure, “yes that's absolutely fine. Whatever they wish for. Now can you let me talk to  _ them _ about what  _ they _ want.”

 

Armie loves the guy. 

 

He can't wait for the next few days. He's getting married yeah, but he'll be able to spend some time with this fierce gorgeous piece of ass( he's yet to see the ass). 

 

________

  
  


“Mr. Hammer and Ms. Johnson, I would like to interview you both for a while, ask you what you like and dislike. It will take some time.”

 

Mr. Hammer. Armie loves hearing that coming from his red bitten lips. Fuck. 

 

Beside him Dakota grits her teeth in annoyance.

 

Armie kicks her again.

 

This time Tim notices. He raises an eyebrow and says, “we can keep it short, you can take binders and brochures home. Then contact me with whatever you like.”

 

That's the plan really. Nicole and Dakota's agent are going to decide everything, they're just accessories.

 

“Yeah that would be good. Though we have some time, we'll get the general idea and you can ask whatever.” Armie wants to steal some time, sue him. Nicole though looks at him approvingly.

 

“Umm ok. So to start with, what do you imagine your wedding to be like? Someplace special you want it to be? You know, maybe you had a date or an anniversary in Italy. Maybe you always wanted to go to India. You may have some theme in mind or maybe just traditional, that too can be made elegant and grand…” he rambles on with a smile on his face and sparkles in his eyes. This kid must love weddings.

 

Armie hates to disappoint him, even if it's too early to think of disappointments. 

 

“Wait. I'll hand you some binders to get the idea.”

 

They look at the thing in front of them with absolute disinterest. Armie tries to pretend to be invested in it but he can only manage so far. 

 

“This looks lovely.” Armie points out to the second theme.

 

“Ooooh vintage. That's great.” Armie smiles proudly at Tim. He knows though that Nicole would call up Tim and then correct him with the actual theme.

 

Tim looks encouragingly at Dakota, “Well did you like any color combinations? That could be used for flowers and…”

 

“I am colour blind.”

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Armie knows for sure that Dakota isn't color blind.

 

All of them stare at her as she gently closes the binder.

 

“Well... that's ok. Maybe Mr. Hammer can decide on colors or your friends can help. Umm either way it's not that big of a deal really.”

 

God Bless this poor child's heart.

 

He doesn't know what lays in store for him in the long haul.

 

_____

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this. And it was so fun to write Dakota. Armie and her are really like siblings here, which I didn't plan. It just kinda happened.  
> Thankyou for reading! Comment on what you thought of the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna pretend I know a thing or two about wedding planning.

“So where do you want the photoshoot to be in? A meadow, a beach, your house or someplace fancy like the eiffel tower or …”

Timmy had wanted the bride and groom to be present when they discussed the engagement photoshoot. Nicole made sure that timmy didn’t need their opinion, that they were busy. But Tim was an insistent bitch, much more than Nicole herself. And nicole did not have time to argue, she had a people magazine exclusive on her hands.

“I think we can shoot this on my vacation home in scotland” Nicole is shooting daggers on his back as he says it. The original idea was a beach photoshoot. What a boring unoriginal idea Armie thinks, beach please!

“Yeah, great! See, this is what i wanted, some input from the couple.”  

After they’ve discussed schedules, photographers and clothes and Dakota and Nicole are ready to leave, out of earshot, Armie makes his move.

“Man. Thank you for your work, you really seem excited about this wedding and i can feel your passion for this stuff. And like… we are busy most times but you make sure that we are happy and involved in the process. I mean weddings are not my thing and you make me interested in all of this,” Armie is not lying when he says this, “I haven’t really gotten to talk to you yet, there's so many stuff i wanna discuss...if you don’t mind...its almost break time, do you wanna grab some lunch?”

He would be lying if said he wasn’t nervous. He’s relieved when Tim smiles his million dollar smile and says yes.

“Let me just…” He shuffles around, picks and drops things, stacks the blinders and grabs his phone and wallet, “Sorry, i hope you’re not late…”

“No of course not. Where do you wanna go?”

“I know this place …”

“Darling, Are you coming?” Dakota is standing at the door, smirking.

Armie rolls his eyes and looks at Tim who suddenly looks guilty.

“Umm...Didn’t you have some meeting with your agent, _ honey _ ?”  Armie’s voice is sugary sweet as he says this. Tim fixes his eyes on a spot on the hardwood floor.

“Aah, right right, i did. Well... you boys have fun.”

Armie finds Tim awkwardly standing there like he's waiting for Armie to change his mind and join Dakota,  _ pfft _ like he would actually cancel his one chance to have some alone time with him.

“So you were telling me about this place?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Timmy takes him to a cozy italian restaurant, it has a whimsical feel to it with pastel blue walls, beautiful tiles covering the floor and a garden rooftop that makes you forget you’re in the middle of a city.

“Wow, this is amazing tim...”

“Umm...yeah. It’s nice…it has the best italian food and it’s perfect for a... Umm”

Armie smirks. A  _ date  _ you mean.

“Well… a brunch. Yeah! A brunch! The natural light makes it more beautiful.”, He finally looks Armie in the eye, ”And the pasta and Lasagna are to die for.”

“Oh! I looove lasagna”

“Then you’re in a for a treat”

They order pizza, pasta, lasagna and some wine to go with it. They talk as they wait for the food to arrive.

“So tell me how you decided to become a wedding planner” Armie will not talk about himself or his fake relationship. No. Just no.

“Oh man. It’s such a long story...I actually started as a photographer. I was still in school and somebody needed one urgently for a wedding. From then on, a wedding after another, i kept growing and learning the craft. Then my mentor and one of the best in the industry gave me an internship, she then offered me this job. I had to work my ass off, like you know when they show wedding stereotypes on T.V, it’s nowhere near! Haha its gets absolutely crazy out here.” Armie laughs along with Tim as he continues to tell a bunch of stories from his early days as a wedding planner.

Armie observes him while he talks. He’s obsessed with the things Tim does, the way he gestures with his elegant hands, the way his mouth works around some words, the way his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

“And then she really tried to marry  _ two _ dudes!”

Armie frowns, he’s far away from the conversation.

“Am i boring you?”

“No! No no no. I…”

The waiter saves him from further embarrassment as he serves them their food.

“Argh I knew it was going to be too much for two people...sorry.” Armie doesn't know how to make the situation better, Tim is feeling shit because armie was being an idiot.

“Well guess what! I am” he picks up a slice of pizza and gobbles it down his throat,“ very hungry and I will finish all of this so you better hurry if you wanna eat.” he announces with his mouth full.

Tim shakes with laughter as Armie continues to spew shit with his mouth full. They don't care about others seeing them like this, too engrossed in each other. They talk about anything to everything as the sun shifts over them, the lights finally turning on in the petite restaurant. They don't notice time passing and Tim has to rush to his office to get things done.

Armie pays for the lunch but Tim puts up a good fight. They agree to meet again. Some place else or the same.

As Timmy said it's perfect for a date *cough* brunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with stuff. Writing is honestly an escape from all the stress.  
> I hope you liked the chapter! More to come on the vacation home and the photoshoot!  
> comment on what you thought of the chapter💕


	4. Chapter 4

A cool sea breeze ruffles his curls as he steps out of the car. The sky is filled with clouds, like it's covered with a somber gray blanket. The highlands spread as far as the eye could see. 

Timmy feels like he's stepped into the outlander series.

They're standing in front of Armie's cottage, big enough to house more than ten people, it's exactly what tim thought it would be like, it's gorgeous. Made of old bricks, blue rooftop, a charming chimney and forlorn windows. The cottage is situated somewhere along the west coast of Scotland, in a town called Fort William, with the perfect view of the sea and the highlands. He sees Armie and Dakota get out of their car and feels a pang of jealousy hit him. It's not like it's never happened before, he finds some bride or groom attractive but never beyond the point of checking them out once or twice. With Armie things are different, it's going to be very difficult if he continues to feel this way, the obvious attraction and easy intimacy.

“Do you like it?”

“Hmm?” Timmy is too lost in his thoughts.

“Do you like the cottage? I made sure that we got here on a Friday so we can spend the weekend together.”

Tim ducks his head down, of course he wants to spend some time with his fiance. What are you thinking, you fool.

“Yeah. It's...very pretty. Thank You for bringing us here. I have never been to Scotland.”

“No? I thought you would have travelled everywhere...what with your job and you know ... destination weddings.”

“Haha. No usually people like having their weddings in Italy or France  _ and _ honeymoon in Scotland”, Tim immediately blushes a bright red.

“Argh. Alright, alright”, Armie smirks as tim rolls his eyes.

“So you’re gonna stay the weekend right?”

Tim looks at him confusedly, he looks around to see if armie is talking to someone else.

“Hey! What are you looking for?” He’s smiling like tim’s such a fool, “I am asking you, are you gonna stay for the weekend? My friends are here and we’re gonna hike and rome around after the engagement party tonight.”

“Oh… i have a flight booked though”

“C’mon you can book another one, you said you’ve never been to Scotland, it’ll be perfect. I haven’t been able to have a vacation for so long, i can enjoy my time before all the wedding shenanigans”

“I don't want to interrupt your time with your friends…”

“Oh no, you won’t be interrupting anything, it’ll be fun to have you around. Also nick’s boyfriend is joining us later so you’ll hardly be the only stranger here.”

“Umm. Alright.” He’s fucked, really fucked.

\----------------------------------

“So vivian is here.” They’re sitting on a makeshift set beside a river in which you can see reflections of the highlands and the souring clouds above, the dry bronze colored trees only add to its beauty.

“Yeah. of course she is” Dakota looks like she’s ready to kill somebody,”She’s being passive aggressive as fuck, she’s already started to bully the wedding planner. Can you believe what she said about me...”

“Wait. wait, she did what to timmy?”

“Ooh..so it’s timmy now?”

“Oh please. Can you just tell me what happened?”

“Oh it’s nothing big really, they had an argument about the shoot location. You know how she is...she’s not discreet like Nicole. She was talking about how the shoot has to be relatable to the general public not this expensive shit, her words not mine. “

“Man, this is going to be a mess, i don’t want to involve timmy into this.”

“Oooh. you don’t want  _ your _ Timmy to be involved in this.”

“Please, i didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah sure,  _ darling _ ”

“EVERYONE please gather around!” Vivian, dakota’s agent loudly announces. She’s a small lady barely 5 foot, with a round face and jet black hair pulled in a bun. She’s wearing a grey shirt tucked in short black pants. 

“She looks festive.” Armie comments

“Fuck off” Dakota encounters.

“Alright, we are gonna move this photoshoot to someplace, Nicole has told me there’s a nice beach here.”

He looks over at Tim who looks frustrated.

“I think it’s pointless to come out here and do a photoshoot that we could do anywhere on a simple beach!” It looks like they’ve been doing this for awhile and Vivian doesn’t give a fuck about Tim’s opinions. So armie decides to speak up.

“Yeah he’s right. And you could click so many pictures here.” Armie moves closer to Vivian and sees Nicole in the distance squint in confusion, “We could aim higher than a  _ people _ exclusive. Just think about it, we have the designers on hand and so many branding opportunity. Didn’t you say that Dakota wanted a Gucci deal? She has the clothes but not the magazine spread”

Vivan looks him in the eye, she’s more than a foot and a half smaller. Armie is terrified of her.

“Fine! But you can’t have everything your way, remember…” She turns to Tim but is interrupted yet again.

“Alright! Alright, Let’s get back to work, shall we?” This time nicole stops her.

 

\----------------------

 

Armie’s getting ready for the engagement party when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Come in!”

“Hey, you’re looking good” Dakota is wearing a strapless red dress while Armie is in a classic tux and bow tie.

“Hmm. Thanks, you look good too. Red is really your color”

“Ok, Let’s get to it. I have to take a selfie” 

Armie rolls his eyes but compiles. They make their way outside to the party where some of their friends and some celebrities they know are partying.

“Did you talk to timmy?”

“Hmm, yeah before the shoot to make sure he was ok.” Armie feels weird talking about this with dakota. But she doesn’t seem fazed by the weird situation they’re in, what with armie being the groom and timmy being their wedding planner. She leaves him to find her friends. Armie wants to find timmy but he’s been pulled by every other guest that arrived there, congratulating him on the engagement and telling him how hard it was to keep their mouths shut. He smiles and thanks everyone, bears it when all he can feel is a sense of dread. 

After an hour, he finally finds tim and is blown away by what he sees. Tim is wearing a red velvet suit with a white shirt underneath. He has his curls running wild and is that...lipstick on his lips? They make eye contact and armie sees something in Tim’s eyes, maybe the same dread that he’s feeling? He makes his way over.

“Hey…”

“Hey”

“You look good.”

Timmy ducks his head down, for a fearless boy he sure is shy.

“Thanks...I met matt bomer just now.”

“Did you?” Armie can’t keep the flirty tone out of his voice.

“Yeah. i loved the white collar.”

“You never talk about my movies. You don’t like any of them?”

Armie watches as timmy’s eyes widen, steps in before timmy gives an explanation to his teasing, “Hey hey, it’s ok i was just joking.”

“Nooo. I do like your movies. The social network is a classic and ...i absolutely adore call me by your name...Not like it’s any of my business but i have so much respect for you, to take such risks and do indie movies instead of these big budget franchises”

_ Well kid, i have got some news for you. _

Armie looks away, he’s not sure how to respond. He’s saved from answering when dakota intervens, says  _ excuse me  _ and pulls him towards the small stage setup with lighting and flowers. He’s only able to catch a glimpse of timmy’s expression.

 

_ A bittersweet smile with conflicted eyes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't exactly going like a rom com but I promise it will be good!  
> This is where I imagine they did the photoshoot (one of many really) and where Armie's cottage is (https://recklessfreakofnature.tumblr.com/post/185035395339/this-is-where-i-imagine-the-engagement-photo)  
> Thankyou for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost dawn and Tim is drunk. _Very drunk_.

 

He goes through three phases of being drunk, the first when he's tipsy - he's flirty and happy, the second when he has too many drinks in his system - he has this maniac energy and he is excited about anything and everything, clinging to anybody who'll pay attention. The third at the end of the night when he's had waay too much almost to the point of blackout - he is emotionally drained, siting sadly in the corner and smoking.

 

He's going through the third phase right now. Lady lady lady is playing in the background, he's sitting on the steps that lead to the cottage. For some reason he's checking Dakota Johnson's Instagram. She has posted so many stories, he wonders if they're really trying to hide the engagement for awhile. The first is a photo of a fancy breakfast, which is strange as they arrived at noon and had breakfast on the plane. Tim frowns as he sees the next photo of flowers with the caption mauve … _wasn't she color blind?_

 

He's too drunk for this.

 

.  

Because he's a masochist he goes on to look at her latest instagram post, its her and armie with the highlands in the background. Timmy swallows the pity and sadness bubbling up inside him. Yeah, he's definitely hit the third stage.

  


He looks around at the dying party, there's no one he would truly call a friend. Colleagues sure, but not friends. He should be used to it but it's hard, it's _soo_ hard, watching people spending time with their loved ones, enjoying each other while he blends in the background. He loves his job, he does but sometimes he feels so lonely. He misses his friends, his family, his home. He has no spare time for anyone. All of a sudden though not unexpectedly, he feels tears well up in his eyes.

 

He pulls his velvet sleeves and rubs his eyes, the fabric feels harsh on his skin. He's ready to head back when a tall figure looms above him. Armie fucking hammer looking like a Greek God, standing in front of him. He can't help but feel bitter. He's having these _feelings_ about this man who's going to be married. He's _helping_ this man get married.

 

Armie is kind, intelligent and funny, all Tim wants is a friendship despite the attraction. Or so he tells himself. There's a small but loud part of his mind which wants to stop this possibility too.

 

_Your hopeless, there's no way he would feel the same. He's just being nice. Get over yourself._

 

_________________

 

Armie has never seen Tim like this.

 

His eyes are red and there are some unshed tears on his eyelashes. The color red has taken hostage of his face. His nose, his cheeks, his mouth, all painted in red. He looks like a beautiful tragedy. His expression changes when he sees Armie.

 

He looks at Armie with such emotion, his eyes wide and mouth open, offering him all his vulnerabilities. The next moment he shuts him out, his mouth a hard line, his eyes looking at his own hands. A bitter smile sets on his face.

 

Armie thought he could easily read Tim. But it seems like he was wrong. He seemed tragic a moment ago but now all Armie can find in his face is anger.

 

Anger at what?

 

Armie's thoughts run wild.

 

_Maybe he's done with this bullshit, done being disrespected._

 

_Maybe he can see through the PR charade they have going on and he wants nothing to do with this sham._

 

_Maybe he's angry with me. The lying piece of shit who's obviously leading him on. In Tim's eyes Armie's being unfair to both Dakota and Tim._

 

Yeah that must be right. Armie has been a fool this whole time. Continuously flirting with Tim, making him uncomfortable and then putting him on the spot by asking him to stay the weekend.

 

_He definitely thinks I am a creep and a cheater._

 

It's kinda worse than being closeted.

 

"Are you" Armie clears his throat and tries again,"Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah...I am just drunk. Haha. Sorry man, I just get a bit emotional when I have too many"

 

"Oh alright." It doesn't feel alright.

 

"Well. Get some rest, you would need it when we will go hiking tomorrow... you're coming right?"

 

"Umm. I don't know. If I don't make it please go on without me. I don't want you guys to wait"

 

Armie feels his heart sink.

 

"Oh no no. We can wait. Just rest and come with us. It'll be fun.

 

"Alright…well, I'll see you then. Goodnight"

 

"Goodnight."

 

_____________

 

The sun is shining on his face, it's warm and cozy and it feels really good. The hangover from last night only momentarily dampening his good mood. He showers and gets ready for breakfast, calling Nicki and everybody. Armie's ready for a day full of hiking and camping. He makes his way to Tim's room.

 

He hesitates for a moment but then knocks on his door. The door is open and his mind reels, goes through every possibility. 

 

Armie walks inside to find nothing and no one in the room. No papers and blinders, no messy clothes, no suitcase.

 

No Timmy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm people freaked out about Timmy leaving and the story ending. Sorry for that 🙏  
> Hopefully this chapter clarifies things a bit, I think I described Timmy's trauma in the last chapter and it follows here where he explains himself.  
> And don't worry the next chapter will be troopy as fuck. The story's no where near complete, I have finished a few chapters ahead of time but I wouldn't limit it to a chapter count.

"You're a messy bitch Timmy."

 

"I knoooow, I may have overreacted. But whatever, it's not like he cares. I mean why would it matter to him if I come or not. He's a big ass celebrity, everyone wants to spend time with him, he has his friends over!" He continues to ramble on, "you don't think...I wasn't rude right?"

 

"No. Not really."

 

"Ok cool. Cause I left him a message."

 

"Hmmm."

 

A moment later…

 

"Oh fuck. Shit. I shouldn't have left like that. Oh my god Pauline, what do i do?"

 

"Whoa! Calm down Timmy. Nothing you can do now. Why don't you enjoy your time with me instead of obsessing over this movie star."

 

"Yeah sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry Tim."

 

"Sorry...I mean" he laughs at his own stupidity.

 

"But I don't like him like that…" Tim whispers.

 

"Ok sure babe." Pauline plays with his curls and ask, "You're really stressed about work, aren't you?"

 

"Yeah it's no longer fun anymore and I miss photography."

 

"Arghh your first love"

 

"Yeah...and last night a lot of stuff was on my mind so I just panicked and came here, you know."

 

"Hmm. It's ok, we will only have fun today..no more talking about work or gorgeous blondes"

 

"Haha funny" he fake laughs and adds,"but really I was missing you too much, that's one of the main reasons I jumped on the plane"

 

"Ohhh baby brother, I missed you too!"

 

They spend the whole saturday roaming around Paris, eating in fancy cafes and shopping despite him being a bit hungover. Timmy realises how much he missed everything, missed having free time on his hands, missed Paris and missed Pauline. He makes a mental note to visit his parents in New York later.

 

It's when he's back on the plane to go home, it occurs to him, why everything felt off and why he felt so stressed out. He never had a problem dealing with narcissistic, egoistic and demanding clients, but what he's dealing with now, is a lot different. For once, he can't understand their agents(two of them!) meddling so much, he knows how to deal with brides, grooms and their families but doesn't know how to play with these people, doesn't know what they want.

He was expecting them to convey their client's messages and wishes to him, but they seem to be running the things here, even controlling Armie and Dakota from what he can see. And that's the weird part, they could be controlling or demanding in anyway but they have to cater to their clients, however big Armie and Dakota might be in Hollywood, it's their wedding, they wouldn't possibly just hand everything over to their agents and then don't do anything when the said agents become tyrants. Another thing that confuses him is the hyperfocus on the photoshoot when the engagement party was obviously more important. He's not naive, he knows how the movie industry works but he just never experienced it before hand, he has had celebrity clients but they didn't go overboard or were this paranoid about their image.

 

He feels exhausted just trying to make sense of the situation. He looks again at the text he sent to Armie Saturday morning. He feels like he went overboard with the wording of the text message, he hopes Armie will treat him the same way he did before...before Timmy decided to make things awkward.

 

_______

 

_Mr. Hammer, Tim chalamet here._

_This is my personal number._

_I am sorry I won't be able to join you today. I am not feeling well and I am going to visit my family in Paris._

_Hope you enjoy your weekend, I'll see you later._

 

Armie sees the text when he comes back from Tim's room and checks his phone. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He texts asking him if he is fine. Gets a short _yes I am, thankyou for asking_ and just...he hates himself again. Tim was never this formal with anybody, he must have spoked him pretty bad. He doesn't have time to think as everyone gathers around him, ready to go.

 

The next week he works his ass off, doesn't want to think about Tim or the engagement. Just when he thinks he caught a break, Nicole pulls him in the trailer to 'talk'.

 

"Armie I have bad news"

 

"What ...what happened?"

 

"They're thinking of someone else to pick for batman. You're not exactly the front runner anymore and they'll be finalising soon so."

 

He doesn't know what to believe anymore. Nicole is known for lying to get her way.

 

"The media would sure love to disagree."

 

"The media doesn't know shit. They just like hits and click bait. Listen I am serious right now. I had a dinner with one of the producers last night and he's not sure of your chances. I think we need to work harder, make the engagement announcement soon and shift the wedding date closer."

 

"Waiit... what?" He stands up and starts prancing around the small room. He thought he had time to digest this shit, getting married, getting married to a _woman,_ more closeting and this kind of fame and exposure.

 

"The producer I met with was taking about appeasing to the general public and not just being physically the right fit. You can be a hit or a miss, Armie. I told him all about your _plans._ And he seemed to agree that its going to be a fruitful endeavour. And that's why I think we should make this happen sooner than later."

 

"I don't think that's a good idea"

 

Armie was very much ok with this being dragged out, even though the initial date of the wedding was like four months from now. The urgency increases if they decide to prepone it. And Armie doesn't know how well he'll cope with this. Fuck everything really.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole calls him up to meet her at the wedding planner's office, Tim's office. They just announced the engagement on their social medias and they're going to move forward with the wedding. He's not ready to see Timmy and he's definitely not ready to talk about this wedding. Nicole though is having a field day, she's excited to tackle this challenge.

 

They reach Tim's office and the three of them, Armie, Dakota and Nicole sit on the chairs in front of Tim's desk. This time, Tim's not late, he resolutely ignores Armie.

 

Armie feels anxious sitting there while Tim and Nicole discuss business. Dakota and Armie are handed out binders for catering or whatever useless stuff while Nicole tells Tim about the wedding being preponed, Tim takes it surprisingly well. She tells him that the wedding date is going to be on the 25th of June, almost a month from now. They go on to discuss about the venue and the guest list.

 

"It's no problem really, I'll tell them to cancel and reschedule. We will have the same venue and everything prepared in time." It's going to be a destination wedding, Nicole has all the sponsors ready to budget this fucking PR sham.

 

"Ok. So I told you Tuscany for the wedding, I am thinking Paris for rehearsal dinner and bridal shower." Nicole rubs her hands together, "Yes great. Now, I hope you have designed the wedding invitation cards, I have almost prepared the guest list. I'll mail you the final list soon."

 

"Umm. Yes, I just need you to choose from these options" Tim picks out a file full of templates for them to decide, he looks resolutely at Dakota, ignoring Armie's eyes on him. But Armie is desperate for any contact so he sits up and takes the file from him, their hands brush and Tim removes his hand as if burnt.

 

"I would like to brief you about the press and some photographers that are going to be at the venue. I am thinking _Bazaar's_ Jose villa and their videographer Caleb Jordan Lee. The wedding is going to be covered live... well almost. I hope you can figure out the security accordingly because we want whatever stories, photos and videos that go out in the public, are either from us or approved by us."

 

"Sure. I'll take care of everything, I just need you to give the guest list, the name of these press peeps and also the names of everyone from your team."

 

"Great. Now for the bridal shower, I am going to talk to Vivian and..." they discuss more of the boring stuff while Dakota scrolls on her phone and Armie stares at Tim. He plots a plan to talk to him, the occasional glances and accidental touches make him dizzy.

 

Tim's voice pulls him back in, "okay. So I'll start preparing for the bridal shower and the bachelor party. Now, I can book an appointment for food-testing if you can tell me when you're free." They decide on Wednesday, they'll go meet the caterers.

 

Armie waits after Nicole and Dakota leave _Flowers and weddings_ office and confronts Tim who doesn't seem to be expecting him.

 

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" Armie sees the confusion on Tim's face.

 

"What...what are you saying." Tim folds his hands and looks Armie in the eyes, "you never made me uncomfortable, Mr. Hammer."

 

"I pushed you to go on a…" _date_ , "ummm I took you to brunch and then I pushed you to join us on the weekend. I am sorry, I have been very...pushy?" Fuck Armie practiced this. How is he fucking this up so bad.

 

He sees tim smile at his nervous ramblings, somewhat relieved that Tim is not going to shut him down completely.

 

"I wasn't uncomfortable, I swear! I just wasn't feeling well…"

 

"Then how come you're calling me Mr. Hammer?"

 

"I...I was" it's Tim's time to sweat, "I thought it would be better to put some distance...umm, I don't know...i _have_ been unprofessional, I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable by being too familiar."

 

They both know there are some things left unsaid. They look each other in the eyes and laugh at the absurdity of the situation, it slowly dissolves into giggles and smiles.

 

"Ok. Ok. God I've never been this awkward and uncomfortable."

 

_Why do you make me feel this way?_

 

"Yeah. I am sorry, i was being rude. I didn't want to just leave without saying anything but you guys were sleeping and I … I just wasn't in the mood to go on trekking. I went to Paris to meet my sister."

 

"I am glad you had some downtime, I just wish you could've told me. I was so worried."

 

Timmy bites his lips real hard, his eyes are downcast. Armie has never seen someone so beautiful, he wonders how he feels so fond of this boy in such a short time. He asks Timmy for a favour.

 

"What?" Timmy asks him softly.

 

"I have to buy a ring."

 

______________

 

They go to an expensive jewellery shop and the manager leads them to the section dedicated to rings. She promises discretion, she then hands them over to Janet who she explains is an expert on rings, specially wedding rings. Janet is a petite little thing, nearly fifty years in age. she's dressed sharply, has her white hair tightly pulled into a bun. She doesn't seem to know who Armie is.

 

"Hello. I am Janet, I am going to help you pick out the perfect ring for your wedding." She smiles a perfect smile that actually seems genuine as opposed to the usual 'I want all your money' salesman smile.

 

"Umm. we're looking for something simple." Armie doesn't know shit, he's not looking for anything. He knows Nicole has a sponsor deal with _Tiffany and co._ And the rings must come from them but he'll take whatever time he can get with Timmy, with the excuse of this stupid wedding.

 

"Ohk. I'll show you sweet and simple" she brings out multiple trays full of rings, sets them carefully in front of them. Armie catches Tim's eyes sparkling, he would have never guessed Tim being into jewellery.

 

"You're a beautiful couple." Janet announces as Tim's eyes go wide. Before he can correct janet, Armie thanks her.

 

"Thankyou. He's beautiful, isn't he?" He loves the shocked expression on Tim's face, they make eye contact and Armie comically shakes his head in Janet's direction, hoping Tim gets the message to play along.

 

"He is! So when is your wedding?"

 

"Umm. This summer?" He looks up at Armie for approval.

 

"Oh marvelous! Do tell me who proposed? And the story behind the proposal"  she seems very excited about hearing it all. Armie puts his hand around a squirming Tim and takes it upon himself to tell the story.

 

"Oh my! Where do I start?" Tim giggles at his animated face, "I proposed to him obviously, I had this big plan…"

 

"He took me to Scotland for a vacation" Armie looks at Tim, at the little shit who's taken over the conversation, smiles at him and squeezes him closer.

 

"I was very romantic…"

 

"He basically acted like a shit head."

 

Janet looks back and forth between Armie and Timmy.

 

Tim continues, his own hand traveling to Armie's waist, "he ignored me for a while and was acting weird, trying to hide the whole thing. I was getting anxious and I thought he was trying to break up with me!"

 

"Haha. He likes to overreact. Babe, I won't have taken you to a vacation just to break up with you." Armie smiles nervously at Janet who looks confused as fuck.

 

"Well then he decided to hangout with some people and go on a trek when I just wanted to spend some time with him, I was so pissed off. Naturally I left in the morning to visit my sister." Now she looks absolutely mortified. Armie intervenes before she starts crying," and then I went to his sister's in Paris and proposed. He said yes and now we're here." He says all of this in one breath while Timmy smirks at him.

 

"Yeah. It was so romantic." Tim places his hand over his heart. Armie rolls his eyes at him, smiling fondly at the little minx.

 

"That sure was a hell of ride, the story I mean. Well now, lets help you get a proper ring!" She smiles enthusiastically at Tim who once again looks up at Armie, Armie who just nods in the direction of the trays.

 

"Armie. I don't…"

 

"Oh don't be shy, pick one!"

 

"Umm…" Tim pretends to look at the rings displayed in front him, he then looks behind to ask Armie for help. Armie just smiles at him, enjoys watching Tim sweat as Janet helps him try different rings. He can see Tim being interested in a few but putting them down as soon as Janet takes notice. Tim decides to speak up.

 

"Babe! I don't think we can afford this" he's voice sounds shrill, he's begging Armie to save him.

 

"But baabe. You love them, I can see it clearly." He says the last line sincerely.

 

Janet picks up on them, "and don't worry about the price, you're fiance brought you here to buy you a ring. He loves you and wants you to have the best!"

 

Armie blushes a bright red while Tim looks at his fingers, "maybe we can come back?"

 

"No. No no. I want you to have the ring." Armie looks Tim in the eye, there's a moment between then which feels stretched out. Finally Armie blinks and chooses the ring which Timmy held onto a moment longer than the others.

 

When they're outside, Timmy speaks up, "thankyou, you didn't have to do that. It was just a joke…"

 

"Man. You know I am a trust fund baby _and_ an actor so please don't worry about it being expensive or something… I just wanted you to have it... you really seemed to like it. And I saw a few rings I liked, I'll just send my assistant to get it. So no time wasted."

 

"Hmm." Timmy smiles and nods, touches his neck and throat, "I do like it. Very much."

 

Armie is transfixed. He can't remember a time when he was so into someone, only short term relationships and fuck buddies he was merely attracted to.

 

"You're staring."

 

"Oh. Oh! I was just thinking. Haha." He tries to defuse the tension by laughing but it doesn't change anything, they can't meet each other's eyes and they fidget where they stand.

 

Tim looks up at him and smiles, "thank you Armie, for the gift and this...this whole trip haha. It was fun."

 

"It's no problem really... You want to have dinner?" Now Armie is really pushing it but he doesn't give a fuck anymore.

 

"Ahh." Tim pretends to think, twists his mouth trying not to smile, "Sure, why not" he agrees while shrugging.

 

"Bastard" Armie shakes his head as he smiles, can't stop the fondness dripping from his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I googled about getting a different ring than the engagement ring for the wedding itself. Apparently it happens, though I won't know because I have never seen a Christian wedding.
> 
> And yes, I am writing this when I don't know anything for sure😅


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's forget for a moment that Luca directed cmbyn. I really wanted him to flirt with Armie lol. Also I don't have a beta, so forgive me for all the mistakes.

Timmy's phone has been vibrating the whole morning while he's trying to work. It's Wednesday already and he has to complete all the piled up work before he goes on to the food tasting session.

 

_ Armie : you like Kid Cudi?? _

_ Tim : yeah what's wrong with that, I like hip hop in general. More than other genres. _

_ Armie : I would have never guessed you were into hip hop. _

_ Tim : Mr. Hammer you underestimate me. _

 

They've been texting back and forth since that night, the night when Armie bought Tim a ring. It sits prettily on his fingers, he loves playing with it, loves the weight of it on his fingers. It's almost grounding.

 

"Hey lil Tim, how are ya?"

 

"Greta! You're back!"

 

He goes around his desk to hug Greta, his only friend in the office and his mentor from the beginning.

 

"How was Texas?" He smirks at her, he knew she hated her client's guts, however important they may be and however money(a lot) they paid her. The wedding venue was in Houston, Texas and the client wanted  _ Flowers and weddings  _ to handle everything. She had to travel to Houston and then had to work with a local wedding planner. She told the client that she could handle anything and that they didn't need to hire locals, she was an expert in her field and has planned many weddings in her long career and that they weren't her only high status client. But no, she had to work with idiots who liked wearing MAGA caps and occasionally carried guns.

 

"An insult to my intelligence"

 

"God. It must have been hell."

 

"Oh you don't know half of it, to work with these trump supporters. I just wanted to set everything on fire."

 

"Well you're done with it and I heard you have an interesting project"

 

"Yeah...it's a themed wedding. It's... Disney's little mermaid…"

 

"Haha. I am sure you'll have fun... planning a child's birthday party." He laughs, "I mean it's a weird theme isn't it? Who would want that?"

 

"Well, I'll turn it classy. Now let's talk about you. You're planning Armie hammer's wedding."

 

"Yeah…" he's ready for the onslaught when his phone vibrates again. He ignores it.

 

"So he's hot... exactly your type."

 

"I don't have a  _ type! _ " 

 

His phone vibrates  _ again _ .

 

"Sure you do. How is he in real life? Is he really that hot or it's just the cameras."

 

"I don't…" Another notification, he turns around but decides against checking it, "he's ok."

 

"I heard a long time ago that he was gay." Tim looks at her, confused.

 

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I mean …" his thoughts drift to Monday night when they went to the jewellery shop and remembers Armie calling him beautiful. 

 

"Where did you get that ring?"

 

_ Fuck. _

 

"Umm...someone gifted me…I mean …" he fidgets with the ring, the phone vibrates again.

 

"It looks expensive. And you should probably answer the phone, someone is getting antsy." She smirks while she waits for timmy to get the phone.

 

_ Armie : Mr. Chalamet you're just weird. Full of contradictions _

_ Armie : I just googled you…  _

_ Armie : LIL TIM!  Oh I can't wait to meet you.  _

_ Armie : hey, you ignoring me? I swear I was just teasing. _

 

"Timmy, are you dating someone?" He looks up at Greta as he tries to formulate a text.

 

"Uh...what. no. NO. It's just… Mr. hammer, you know. Work."

 

She plops down on the chair in front of his desk, " You know, you can tell me anything…"

 

"Yeah I know."

 

"Be it love life issues…"

 

"I am not dating anyone greta. I don't have the time." He chuckles

 

"Or if you're having a hard time at work."

 

He organizes the papers on his desk, moves away the clutter and opens a new tab on his laptop. Anything to keep him busy, to not look in Greta's general directions. 

 

"Cause I know how much you miss photography and how exhausting this job is for you. And do know that I am not questioning your skills as a wedding planner. I am telling you this as a friend."

 

"I know...I know you mean well. Thanks Greta" she moves towards him and pulls him in for a hug.

 

The rest of the morning, Timmy tries to finish his work, catches up with Greta and texts Armie that it's  _ fine _ , he wasn't ignoring him, He just has to finish work and they'll meet later.

 

__________

 

Tim waits for the couple to arrive at their first tasting. He had notified Nicole about the location before hand. As he goes inside to talk to the caterers, he sees some vans lined up in the street, some people carrying cameras and other equipments with them.

 

_ Paps? What the fuck? _

 

He's shocked and appalled at these people. They don't give a shit about Armie and Dakota's privacy. He asks the caterer to deal with the situation.

 

"Mr. Chalamet, I think you're confused. Ms. Johnson's team called us beforehand about the paparazzi coming in. It's great for our publicity and theirs too!"

 

Tim opens his mouth and closes it. 

 

He turns around to look at the frenzy forming outside as a car parks just across the street.

 

He watches Armie and Dakota get out of the car, dressed to the nines with paparazzi trailing behind them. He patiently waits for them inside, calling upon the chef that came from Tuscany specially to meet the bride and groom.

 

The door opens and Armie spots him

 

"Heyy!" He moves towards him and envelopes him in a hug.

 

Tim is overwhelmed by Armie's big fucking body and his smell.  _ Oh god his smell! _

 

"Hey." Timmy adds softly.

 

"Hi." He sees Dakota lingering behind Armie and instantly goes into work mode.

 

"Great. Now that you guys are here, we can finally begin. I want to introduce you to Luca Guadagnino, he's one of the best chefs in Italy, he's also a fabulous interior decorator. He's been working with us for a long time and he just happened to be in L.A. I don't think you'll want to meet anyone after Luca. "

 

Luca appears in front of them in his full glory, he gives timmy a kiss on the cheek with  _ thankyou Teemy _ and stares up at armie. Stretches his hand towards him.

 

"Mr. Hammer, I suppose?"

 

"Yes. Mr. Guadagnino, it's a pleasure to meet you" Armie smiles, all teeth, Shakes Luca's hands.

 

"The pleasures mine" Luca grabs his hands with both of his own. Timmy catches him rubbing his thumb on Armie's wrists. Armie's smiles lessens only a little.

 

From then on Timmy and Dakota sit silently as Luca continues to flirt with Armie. Dakota doesn't talk to him, she's busy in her phone. Looking at the time, Tim decides to intervene. 

 

_ Fine maybe he was getting jealous too. _

 

"Ah yes. I have to prepare some food for you too. You know a man's heart is through his stomach" Luca winks before he leaves to go to the kitchen.

 

"Umm...that was interesting." His dimples pop out and he seems very pleased.

 

_ Bastard. Probably loves it. _

 

"Yeah Luca is like that with everybody"

 

"Oh is he?" Armie smirks.

 

"Armie. I have to go." Dakota suddenly announces as she gets up from her seat and takes her expensive bag.

 

"What? Where? Now?"

 

"Yes. Now." She quickly strides towards the exit. Armie gets up to stop her. They begin whisper shouting to each other but Timmy can't hear a single thing from where he's sitting.

 

"Where are you going all of a sudden"

 

"It's none of your business."

 

"Oh please. Is it him?"

 

Dakota looks at him as if she's offended at what he's implying. But Armie knows better.

 

"Look you're an adult and you can do anything you want…"

 

"Damn right!"

 

"But you can't go back to him, he's married!"

 

"He's not married Armie, he split with his wife a month ago! And I know what it looks like but please fucking believe me when I say we love each other. We've been trying to be apart because of this fucking scandal but I can't handle it and he can't live without me. He's in town right now and I want to meet him."

 

"Dakota…."

 

"Please Armie, let me go. I am sure you can handle this on your own. Makeup some bullshit excuse for me. You'll get to spend some time with cute Timmy over there!"

 

"Heyy fuck you." Armie smiles and blushes, he is very obvious, isn't he?

 

Dakota kisses him on the cheeks and leaves. The paparazzi are no longer standing in the way so she slips easily with the car that dropped them.

 

When Armie returns to his seat, he finds a very confused timmy.

 

_ The paps first, now this. _

 

_ Dakota leaving without saying anything and then Armie going after her. What is happening? _

 

_ It seems like they're arguing?  _

 

_ Oh great...a kiss, look away timmy. _

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah of course!" Armie is back on his farce, his confident self, he lies easily, " she went shopping. Her bestie is in town and they decided to meet up. She was getting bored and annoyed here so she left…"

 

"I am so sorry...Luca can be ...a bit too much at times. I am sure she felt ignored…"

 

"It's fine really...the wedding and her hectic schedule together can be frustrating at times... but she was happy to go shopping and she wasn't irritated anymore, didn't you see?"

 

"Yeah... No that's great. You're a good partner." 

 

Armie looks away, "I am nothing special."

 

"Why don't you talk about yourself?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

Tim fidgets with his rings and asks again, " I said why don't you talk about yourself more... you're always asking me things and I am always rambling."

 

"I am nothing special, Tim." Armie repeats.

 

"I don't believe that." He whispers and ignores Armie's eyes on him.

 

"Well where do I start? What do you wanna know?"

 

"Umm...I don't know" he shrugs, "well...what do you love most about acting? What TV show you're watching right now? Cause I need some recommendations. You know I like hip hop, what music do you like? … Why do you have a vacation home in Scotland? Do you have any pets? Siblings? You know I have one…"

 

"Woah. Woah. Well let me start one by one" Armie laughs and begins answering Tim's questions as they wait for the food. 

 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur as Armie and Timmy talk over Italian food and quality wine. Later Luca joins them and tells them about life in Crema where he's originally from and how he plans to retire to the quaint little town. He asks them to visit him sometime, his gorgeous antique house that he decorated, with the promise of delicious Italian food and the beautiful Italian countryside.

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Armie stands outside  _ Flowers and weddings _ , carrying coffee and take-out for timmy. He had texted him about getting dinner together but Timmy seemed busy. He said he'll have dinner in his office and they can meet later. But Armie decided to surprise timmy, he makes his way to his office as a handful of people, who are also working late, stare at him.

 

He sees tim swinging back and forth on his chair, animatedly talking to someone on the phone. He watches for awhile before knocking, Tim whispers a soft  _ come in _ and armie is inside Tim's dim lit office.

 

“Yeah l'll talk to you later about the arrangements” Timmy scratches his head and stops his swinging.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey” the light perfectly reflect the soft expression on Tim's face. Armie wonders if Tim can see the same expression on his face. 

 

He makes his way to the back of his chair, drops the takeout and coffee on the table, puts his hand on the head rest. Timmy giggles and looks up, “What?” 

 

“You're stressed out.” Sneakily puts his hands on Tim's shoulders and squeezes. Armie can't help but notice Tim's small frame, how his large hands encompass the whole length. He continues to softly massage Tim's shoulders applying pressure here and there while Tim closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. A small smile is breaking out on Tim's face, Armie has to ask, “ What are you thinking about?” 

 

“Nothing. I just...what are you doing?” 

 

“Helping a friend.” if Dakota was here, she would fall on the sofa and laugh for an eternity.

 

Armie decides to be more bold, puts all of his desire into his actions. His hands travel past Tim's shoulders and over his back muscles, Tim gasps. Armie continues to put his hands all over Tim, over his arms, his collarbone, the place behind his ears. He hears a moan come from deep within Tim when he applies some pressure on his neck.

Interesting. Very interesting.

 

He removes his hands and stands in front of tim who's lightly touching his own neck. He feels all inhibition leave his body, places his hand on the arm rest and leans in. 

 

A gentle hand on his chest stops him, “argh. How stupid of me!” He thinks. 

 

Tim looks up at him confusedly. A little bit aroused if you ask Armie.

 

“What...what are you trying to do?” It sounds accusatory but Armie can sense some hurt in it too.

 

“Were you trying to... kiss me? Man. I hope I didn't like...give you any hint of that sort…” of course he blames himself. Fuck, this is so fucked up. 

 

“Armie I respect you and have so much fun talking to you... please don't...don't ruin this for everyone involved.” Pauses and looks up at Armie with so much anguish,“ I never thought you were like this, do people's feelings mean nothing to you? Or this is how it is in Hollywood?”

 

“Tim. Listen. I…” I what? C'mon think of something. He hates himself in the moment, everything he did, he never thought of consequences. He hurt Tim in the process.

 

“I know what you're thinking. I am so sorry but I can't help it. You're possibly the best man I've ever met...and I never imagined myself to fall into place with someone else.”

 

“What about Dakota?”

 

Fuck. What about her. She's probably enjoying spa right now sipping on wine, waiting for a booty call.

 

Armie sinks to the floor, thinks about telling Tim everything, risking everything just for a chance with him, “she doesn't mind…”

 

“Oh...so it's like that” Armie doesn't elaborate, let's Timmy come to whatever conclusion he can come up with. He starts massaging Tim's ankles. god he's so frail, he thinks as he continues to gently apply pressure on his thin ankles. He has no socks on... without thinking Armie pulls Tim's feet upto his mouth, presses a kiss there. 

 

“You're going to be the death of me.” When Armie only hums, Tim continues to speak his mind, “ I don't know if I can do this...I can't see you being with someone else”

 

He lifts himself up the ground and takes timmy's hands. 

 

“C'mon up”

 

Armie pulls him to his feet, walks around the room, one hand entangled with Timmy's. 

 

“Can't you see how much I like you?”  _ Cause I am making a fool of myself baby. _

 

They move around the room for awhile before Tim speaks, “You know, in Indian weddings, the bride and groom walk around a fire seven times as the priest chants some mantras and declares them married. It's...a tradition and a belief...they say that when you make seven parikramas with someone, you get married to them.”

 

Armie can see the blush rising on Tim's neck. He's so gorgeous. One day he would really like to be married to this man.

 

He grabs Tim's other hands with his own, joins each and every gap with his own fingers and pulls. Pulls Tim closer, he falls into him easily, only to be stopped by their joined hands.

 

They push and pull and push and pull, make it sort of a dance around the room.

 

Their game only to be stopped by knocking on Tim's door.

 

__________

  
  


"Greta!" Timmy removes himself from Armie and opens the door. They look like they're caught doing something wrong.

 

"Heyy, what are you doing?" Her cheerful tone makes Armie cringe.

 

Timmy answers, "we're having dinner." She raises her eyebrows in order to convey  _ that did not look like you were having dinner. _

 

"Umm..I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'll umm...see him?" Armie asks? Greta.

 

"Oh. Good, good. I guess I'll just eat by myself" 

 

"Oh fuck. Sorry I forgot about dinner!" Timmy looks very apologetic and Greta laughs and pinches his cheeks, "Tim it's fine, I wasn't serious. I am going home and I'll order something. It's nothing really!"

 

"No, please stay. I kinda barged in here so please have this takeout. I'll pick something up for myself. It's no big deal."

 

"Hey! It's fine. No need to do that Mr. Hammer. As I said I was leaving already."

 

"Okay. Okay" Armie nods at Tim who still looks guilty.

 

"Bye Tim. Bye Mr. Hammer" she shakes Tim's shoulders and hugs him goodbye.

 

"Well that was awkward." Armie has never known awkward like this before.

 

"Yeah…" he bites his lips as he looks deep in his thoughts, "umm yeah. I have to leave too so why don't we finish eating?"

 

There is an elephant in the room and both of them are too afraid to acknowledge it as they silently eat. For awhile the only sounds in the room are the clinking of spoons and forks, the munching of food. 

 

"You're photos came out great." Timmy speaks to the food in front of him.

 

"Hmm?" Armie swallows the food he's eating.

 

"Your engagement photos"

 

"Oh."

 

"The photographer did a great job."

 

"He did."

 

It feels like an eternity before Tim speaks again.

 

"I want to quit."

 

Armie almost spills the food on the table, "What??"

 

"Like not right now but soon. I mean my job...I really like photography, it's something that I have always wanted to do…it has such a personal effect on me. Like I feel satisfied and I enjoy doing it. With wedding planning, it's all about someone else. Not a bad thing but God people are exhausting at times, so hard to please. Especially the richer they get, the harder to please they are. And it's all fine because it's work but then...then I see people having so much fun and being with people they cherish and I am reminded all over again that I am giving up all my time and my peace of mind to be here, to be with people who would thank me flippantly as I stand on the corner and miss my family, my friends and my non existent love life!"

 

"I just...I want to bring people happiness just not in a way that it costs mine."

 

Armie sits silently as he absorbs what Timmy just said.

 

"God! I told you, you need to talk or I start to ramble."

 

Armie smiles at the adorable boy in front of him, "I always have this dilemma. I want to be seen, I want all the awards and recognition but I also want to say fuck it all because it's all bullshit really." Tim nods and resumes eating again. He picks up his fork too but drops it as another thought comes to his mind. He shakes his head and says, "I sometimes feel like I have no control over anything but also feeling like I've been a coward by giving up control, by choosing to give it up." He's talking about his ironclad closet that he's stuck in. He hopes Timmy doesn't question what he is talking about.

 

Tim raises his glass of water and announces, "Well here's to the future and the choices we make."

 

Armie raises his own as they continue to eat silently.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

"You called me here?" Nicole looks at him suspiciously.

 

"Yes. I did." Armie crosses his legs and maintains a poker face.

 

Nicole moves towards the sofa facing Armie, sits and watches him closely, "well, what is it?"

 

"Well, what do you think?" Armie imitates the lazy drawl.

 

"Oh for fucks sake, Armie! Why did you call me here and why are you sitting like that?"

 

Armie uncrosses his legs and speaks, "Well I wanted to know about the batman casting. How is it going?"

 

"I haven't been updated since the meeting and you know it wasn't that long ago."

 

"Oh please Nicole! Don't act like you don't know anything!"

 

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

 

"They chose Pattinson over me!"

 

"What? What?!" Nicole stands up and paces around the room, ready with her phone, "wait, how the fuck do you know?"

 

"You're not the only one with the sources! I am out of the competition. I am not going to play batman. How is this fuckery helping me?"

 

Nicole opens and closes her mouth for a second, "No. Wait, I don't believe you. I'll call one of the producers and fucking confirm. That's not possible!"

 

She calls her sources as armie sits and eats fucking fruit from the fruit basket in front of him, it contains a message which says,

 

Congratulations on the engagement,Mr. Hammer and Ms. Johnson!

Hope all your future endeavours and ventures  turn out _fruitful_ ;)

 

Apparently it's from an Instagram based business that Armie _promotes_ just by eating fruit and posting pictures.

 

"They chose Pattinson as the new batman."

 

"Yeah. I've been telling you"

 

"They really chose him over you"

 

"I know Nicole. Here have a fruit"

 

"Why are you so fucking calm?"

 

"I had the whole night to think"

 

Nicole stops her pacing and sits on the sofa, "I am sorry Armie, I know how much you wanted to play batman."

 

Armie squints at her, clears his throat, "well it doesn't matter now. I just wanted to tell you...I don't think we should go forward with this wedding. It's pointless…"

 

Nicole speaks before Armie finishes, "Wait. Wait. No, we can't do that. Not now, not when everything has been perfectly set up. Not when we have multiple sponsorship deals lined up, not when we have a fucking magazine spread. And you Armie, you signed a contract!"

 

"How does any of that matter now? Our goal was to get me that role!"

 

"Nooo. Our goal was to establish you as a leading man in Hollywood. And now that we are halfway through, you can't back down."

 

Armie clenches his jaws, "I think you should leave."

 

"You can't just call me up and ask me to come to your house _and_ then tell me to leave!"

 

"I can do whatever I want, well whatever that doesn't bind me to a contract."

 

"Fine! I am leaving. call me when you're finally done sulking."

 

When Nicole finally leaves his house, Armie picks up his phone.

 

"Hey! Dakota, are you free right now?"

 

_____________

 

They are huddled together on a small couch in Vivian's office, Armie, Nicole and Nick. Nick came in for support. Dakota is yet to be seen.

 

Nicole speaks up, "What happened? You said it was a crisis."

 

Vivian for once starts off calmly, "Well you'll know in a second. They are re-running the live telecast from last night." She points to the small TV set up in her office.

 

The screen lits up

 

_Dakota is sitting on a couch alone, wearing a beige maxi dress. In front of her, there is a woman with bleach blonde hair and a very obvious and hideous lip job. They're way past introductions and small talks, the host gets to the wedding._

 

_"What wedding" Dakota laughs. The host looks confused by her reaction, "your and Armie's of course"_

 

_"Yeah that's fake." She looks at the camera directly, smiling and shrugging._

 

_Oh fuck. The host sweats, the audience remains silent. The host looks around panicking, she clenches the cue card in her hands and ask, "what do you mean hahaha" Dakota seems to give her mercy._

 

_"Oh I am only joking."_

 

"What kinda joke is that?" Vivian shouts. But Armie can see the fear in her eyes. Attagirl Dakota!

 

Vivian shuts the TV off and gets in everybody's faces.

 

"Well...why did you call us?" Nicole asks,"it's your client and you should be able to deal with her. How dare you shout at me and my client!"

 

"Please don't act like it wasn't an elaborate plan of _your_ client. Dakota would never think like that! And may I point out the tweets that _your_ client sent today"

 

"It's been taken care of." Nicole grumbles.

 

"What tweets?" Nicki whispers.

 

Vivian pulls out her phone and opens Twitter, " I don't want to get married by Rod Stewart and a bunch of, five in total, depressing songs about feeling trapped."

 

"Fuck." Nicki is no help seriously.

 

"Well. If you will see closely, the same account has posted sappy shit, double in number! Mixed with some random pop!" Nicole tries to match Vivian's pitch.

 

"It just proves the fact that he encouraged Dakota!" The pitch goes _higher._

 

"Where is Dakota though?" Nicki asks.

 

"Who is he? Why is here?" Vivian points her finger at Nicki.

 

"Doesn't matter right now. What matters is how we turn this around" Nicole starts, "Maybe a simple papshot of you and dakota acting intimate would be enough. We can add in Instagram pics and some well worded articles"

 

Nicole is _very_ good at her job and she proves it every time unlike some.

 

"Well Dakota is not taking any of calls so…" Vivian says, all her rage and outburst going down the drain.

 

"I'll call her, she'll pick my call!" Armie speaks for the first time.

 

"Yes. Great, Armie. Call her and let her know, I'll set up everything!" Nicole leaves Vivian's office with Armie and Nicki following her.

 

Nick whispers when they're out, "why are you cooperating so much?"

 

"Who says I am cooperating?" Armie smirks.

 

________

 

The next morning on the front page of _daily mail_ , there are photos of Dakota and Armie looking anything but intimate.

 

"I can't believe this" Nicole throws the paper on the table.

 

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean it looks fun" Armie encounters.

 

"You're throwing gang signs!"

 

"Well I was drunk…"

 

"Not one or two but a different gang sign for every photo, Armie!"

 

"Did I mention I was drunk?"

 

"And Dakota, what the fuck is she wearing?"

 

"A very expensive Gucci jacket?"

 

"Armie!"

 

Armie looks at the photo again, Dakota's big smile and the print on her tee-shirt inside the _Gucci_ jacket.

 

_I am a virgin._

_Sex before marriage kills._

 

"Well guess what Armie? This _was_ going to be the cover but I pulled it. They won't take no for an answer and I had to make some calls, ask for favors. I owe so many people because you pulled this shit! You're making my life very difficult!"

 

Armie looks down at his hands, the feeling of shame and guilt takes over.

 

"I am sorry Nicole, I didn't mean…"

 

"Well I don't care what you meant, wait, I know exactly what you wanted out of this... Armie I have told you before and I am not gonna repeat it again. Stop acting childishly, you have to realise I am on your side!"

 

Armie feels properly chastised now.

 

"It won't happen again, you can trust me…"

 

"Oh no. I don't trust you anymore. I am banning you from all your social media starting now."

 

"Jeez there's no need for that...and can't we just talk about this wedding?"

 

"Oh Armie, I would've given it a thought if you hadn't sabotaged me like this. You pissed me off but most importantly you pissed a lot of other people too. This wedding is going to happen now, for sure."

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any self-control, honest to god, I was going to publish this later but ehh here it is.  
> I am a reader first so my impatience to know the story shows in my updates too, as a writer also I am too excited to know whats gonna happen next. So I keep writing.  
> PS. That doesn't mean that I am rushing the writing. I just had a lot of chapters written before.  
> also PS. The chapter counts increased. I think I'll stick to it. Well I hope really...

_ Bride to be! _

 

Above the welcome table looms these big rose gold balloons. The table contains pre-filled glasses of champagne, ready for the ladies to start the party with, the console table is adorned with endless flowers. The center table is elegant and sophisticated, with a white tablescape and flower arrangements. It's covered with gold rimmed plates and glasses, a small box of Laduree sits prettily on the side for every guest.

 

There's also a dessert bar and an elaborate fountain outside in the garden. Timmy worked hard on the arrangements despite his conflicting feelings. The host of the bridal shower is Dakota's best friend, Armie's mom is the co-host, it's absolutely ridiculous. They almost had a fight about the decoration and choice of food. Timmy's not sure why Armie's mom is here but he overhead Vivian saying that they needed to show that Dakota and her are close. And that's...well, a headache for another day.

 

Tim is exhausted, he has been in his head for the past few days. They travelled to Paris for different events before the wedding...and Armie's getting married in a few days. He looks around and feels unfamiliar in so many ways. He feels like he's been dropped here, like he is sleepwalking, having an out of body experience. He takes a breath and finds a corner behind a white curtain. 

 

The wind blows and drowns the world into white. He is hidden for a second. He rolls the rings in his hands for awhile, desperately wishing his brain to stop thinking about Armie.

 

_ Armie Armie Armie _

 

_______________

 

Dakota is on her fourth drink now. And her twenty fourth selfie.

 

Armie's mother approaches her. She starts in her Southern drawl.

 

"Hello darling! Lem-me say, You look absolutely gorgeous, well...I remember you had blond hair once, It suited you better i think." She changes the topic, quickly moving onto talking about armie and the possibility of children, "I gotta say, I didn't think Armie would settle down anytime soon, it's such a relief he changed his  _ ways _ . Now, I just can't wait for grand.."

 

"Stop. Please don't think I'll be your perfect Republican daughter in law. Two kids in three years, bleach blonde hair in five and a botox on the tenth."

 

She smiles, leaves Armie's mother gaping and goes for her fifth drink. Someone else grabs her for another selfie.

 

Timmy is in the kitchen with his own drink when he suddenly remembers.

 

_ Fuck. The return gifts! _

 

How could he forget? Shit.

 

Timmy dashes through the kitchen and into the party as conspicuously as possible. He sees guests still chatting with each other, when,

 

_ Fuck is that Gwyneth Paltrow leaving? _

 

He grabs the first waitress he finds.

 

"Hey, look, You have to do a job for me."

 

She looks confused as well as a bit terrified, " I am sorry but what?"

 

"Look over there" he takes the champagne tray from her and points in Gwyneth's direction "she's leaving and you have to stop her."

 

"How?" She whisper shouts. Honestly her panicking is not doing anybody good.

 

"I don't know! Talk about your acting aspirations for all I care! Just stall her till I bring her a return gift and then we can quickly set up a station."

 

"Ok. Ok. I can do that." Timmy watches as she wobbles her way to Gwyneth Paltrow.

 

Timmy quickly gets into action as he tries to undo his mistake. He later reprimands himself, he's never done this before. He has been sulking since the day Greta caught him and Armie... having dinner. He could always push his feelings for Armie in the back of his mind but now that he knows that Armie wants him too, even though it might be fleeting, he wants to be selfish. He imagines his and Armie's wedding with his eyes closed, he wants to scream and shout at Armie,

 

_ You're marrying the wrong person. _

 

Even though he's sure he doesn't want to marry Armie right now. Even though he knows he has absolutely no right over him and unquestionably zero chance with this man who's going to be married in less than a week

 

The thought sobers him a bit, placates his anger at himself and the world around him.

 

Just this morning he declined an invitation to Armie's bachelor party. He's using the excuse that he's busy. He's relieved that Armie takes the excuse at face value. They've also stopped texting frequently, Timmy always shutting down the conversation, not letting it get to his head. He feels in control when he ceases their conversation, forgets that he has nobody at his side. Control is everything for him right now, he's afraid he will spiral downwards if he stumbles a bit, hopes a little, dreams a dream he is not allowed to.

 

__________

  
  


Armie has decided to tell Tim everything and stop this madness that is this PR wedding. Now only if he can get him alone. The boy is ignoring him like the plague. He's supposed to be enjoying his bachelor's party but all he can think about is tim.

 

Nick dragged him to a gay bar, the music is loud, the air is filled with sweat, the dance floor is crowded with men dancing and humping. There are pride flags, rainbow boas, rainbow wigs everywhere.

 

It's pride month. It's a slap to his face.

 

Armie gulps his drink. Their small group occupies a corner in the club. Nick and his boyfriend are somewhere on the dancefloor enjoying themselves. He politely declines people flirting with him or offering to buy a drink, he has denied way too many offers to dance. It's been an hour since they came and he has not paid any attention to the crowd. He decides to leave when he spots a curly head in the crowd, he moves closer.

 

_ Fuck. Is that him? _

_ It can't be Him. _

 

Anxiety builds inside him as he moves closer and finds that it is Tim, draped over some man. He almost doesn't recognise him, he's wearing sheer black shirt with tight black jeans. The man he's dancing with is taller than him, they are dancing too close. Armie's heart beats faster. He can't hear the music over the blood rushing in his ears. Tim's tiny waist is in the hands of someone else. He wants to look away, turn away from him. Anger, disappointment, sadness and most importantly jealousy fills inside him. It looms over him like a cloud, he is consumed by it. He moves towards the duo and pulls Timmy away.

 

"Heyyy" Timmy flails in his arms while the man looks at him weirdly.

 

"c'est quoi ce bordel!"

 

_ What the fuck! _

 

Armie glares at him, holding Timmy possessively. The man gets the hint and backs away.

 

"Armie?" 

 

They are pressed front to back, Tim places his head on Armie's chest and looks up. Armie holds Tim's shoulders and looks down at him, he's drunk. 

 

"Let's get you home." Armie sighs.

 

"I don't wanna go home." Tim clings to Armie and tries to get him to dance.

 

_ This adorable bastard. _

 

"Noo.no.no. Come on, You're drunk."

 

"I wanna dance Armie. I wanna fuck somebody!"

 

To say Armie is shocked would be an understatement. He has never seen Timmy this crude. He looks at him properly in the shimmering lights and notices yet again the black sheer shirt, the pale skin behind it, tiny nipples poking out. The sweat makes it stick to Timmy's skin. And... and...

 

_ Is he wearing eyeliner? Eye shadow?? _

 

Timmy puts Armie's hands on his waist and starts dancing. They're still in the same position with Tim's back to Armie's front. He starts rolling his hip and Armie almost moans, he grabs Timmy closer and drops down his head. He nestles his nose in Tim's curls as they continue to move with the music, Armie growing harder by the minute. He wants to ravish Tim right here on the dancefloor, pulls his face towards him and catches his eyes, see how clouded they are. Instantly makes the decision to stop and removes himself from timmy.

 

"C'mon. We're done here" he pulls Timmy towards the exit and waits for the cab.

 

The entire can ride is a fucking torture. Timmy clings to him, tries to sit in his lap. When he's finally exhausted, he sleeps on Armie's chest. Armie has to drag his ass up to his hotel room. He places some water and aspirin for Tim and decides to sleep on the couch, he will confront Tim in the morning.

 

Morning comes too fast. Armie didn't think he would get any sleep on the couch but he slept like a baby, maybe because he was tired from all the traveling and the Jet lag. He sits up and checks his phone, it's eight in the morning. They have a flight to Florence at eleven the same morning. Just when he stands up to check on Tim, Tim comes out of the shower only in a towel. A low hanging towel if he may add.

 

"Armie."

 

Fuck what a gorgeous sight! His hair is wet and his body is glistening with water. From where he is standing, he can smell Tim's shampoo and body wash. He's tempted to pull Tim into his arms, mark him all over. And then he would drop to his knees, pull the damn towel. 

 

"Umm." Armie clears his throat, adjusts his pants, "Tim I have to tell you something…"

 

"Whatever it is, it can wait. We have to leave for our flight...And thank you for the water and meds on my bedside." 

 

"It's no problem. But I need to talk to you. Right now."

 

Tim looks confused at his insistence, though he doesn't move to cover himself. Damn who is this boy? Man?

 

"I don't want to get married...I am going to stop this wedding."

 

"Armie!"

 

"Please listen to me. I really like you…"

 

Tim stops him, "Armie whatever you're feeling is fleeting. You've been with Dakota for so long and you proposed to her. Don't ruin this, you can't back out now."

 

"Tim, This wedding means nothing to me but you do…this is all just a sh.."

 

Tim shakes his head and talks over him, "Don't say that. you love Dakota! You're just getting cold feet...And about me...I am never going to come between a couple, never! That's not me. Besides, I don't feel the same way"

 

"You don't feel the same way?" Armie stares at him, smirks, "really now? How about what you said in your office. Hmm? That you didn't want to see me with anybody else."

 

"God! Armie you're so...so arrogant." His face is red now, he's pacing around the room, "I was starstruck for a moment. One of the hottest stars in the industry was paying attention to me, I was acting like a fool."

 

"Tim, don't try to act smart. I know what you're doing."

 

"Oh armie. I am not trying to save your relationship by sacrificing my feelings...No." His lips twist into an unkind smile, "I never felt the same way, don't you realise? I never made a move on you, I never texted you first, I never asked you to have dinner with me. You did that, you were the one who was constantly trying…" he looks at Armie's face and his face softens, "Armie I am sorry but you were nothing but a client to me...I"

 

And that hurts Armie more than anything. Timmy not being into him is totally fine. But all that time they spent with each other, getting to know each other, if he meant nothing for Tim, not even a friend then he doesn't want to stand here anymore, doesn't want to be vulnerable in front of a stranger.

 

He doesn't let Tim talk more, "fine! Just stop", he moves away from him and towards the hotel door. He lets himself out, slams the door on his way. Before going he announces,

 

"And Tim, I'll see you at the fucking wedding!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism are welcome. Anything you don't like about the story or the writing aside from the agents(I know everyone hates the agents lol). Just be kind about it. I am trying to improve!
> 
> Also don't worry about the boys. They'll be fine even if it doesn't feel like that right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls blanket over and hides*

The view from Villa Le Fontanelle is incredible, Armie can see the whole of Florence from the rooftop terrace.The Tuscan Sun is upon them, the outdoor pool is tempting to say the least.

The villa is surrounded by trees, the garden maintained with such delicacy, Armie wants to spend the rest of the afternoon here, forget the delicious lunch prepared for him. 

 

"So you've decided to get married?" Dakota sits besides him, she doesn't sound angry just disappointed.

 

"Yeah" Armie sighs.

 

"Why? After all we've done?" She leans over the table between them.

 

"I just...what's the point? Why are we even fighting? I will have to stay in the closet and you will have to date Jamie privately, even if we decide not to marry each other. we will have to hide no matter what. By marrying each other, we at least get something out of it…"

 

"Armie just few days ago, you talked about taking control of our lives and our careers, you told me you wanted to create art, to work closer with the people who create art. What happened?"

 

"Nothing...I was just being naive."

 

"No idiot. You're sulking!"

 

The sound of footsteps on the gravel makes them look up. 

 

"Vivian and Nicole wanted to see the church...they said you should see it too…" Timmy squints at the sun, not looking at either of them.

 

"Oh. Thank You Tim. We'll get going." Dakota answers.

 

"Umm. You'll have to come with me, Nicole and Vivian left before. There's a cab waiting for us too."

 

The cab ride is awkward as fuck. They reach the church and Nicole and Vivian are nowhere to be found. 

 

"Apparently they went to meet the  _ Bazaar  _ people." Tim answers

 

" _ Bazaar  _ what?" Dakota looks at him, confused.

 

"The photographer and videographer from  _ Bazaar.  _ It was decided before, in a meeting?"  Tim looks around and decides for them, "well umm. Let's just see the church from inside. It's gorgeous and ...I think you'll like it."

 

Dakota stays with Tim while Armie wanders on his own. They're going to be married at the ognissanti church in the middle of the piazza, it's filled with paintings, some very famous masterpieces. They're silent in the midst of art and history. Armie is standing at the altar contemplating his future.

 

"It's beautiful, tim." Dakota says to a distracted Tim.

 

"Uhh. Yeah, it is." 

 

"Do you think you would also choose to get married like this? Do you imagine yourself standing there?" She says it so nonchalantly, nobody would suspect anything but Timmy gulps. He wonders if she knows, if she is plotting his demise.

 

"Uhhh. I mean...I am not thinking of getting married any time soon…"

 

"Ofcourse." She smiles knowingly, she spares a glance at him and he swears she can read his mind. She has this intimidating effect, he can't describe it.

 

"Weshouldgoback" is all he is able to get out.

 

"Yup! we didn't even have lunch. Armie!" she calls him and together they go back to the villa.

 

_________

 

The fortress overlooking the garden and the hills, offers Armie solitude to think. It's dawn and the sky is painted in grey and orange. It's beautiful and oh how he wishes the circumstances were different, he might be able to enjoy this. 

 

He doesn't hear the soft pad of feet on the stone path, doesn't see Tim coming. Tim has a few seconds to admire the view before he announces his presence.

 

He coughs to get Armie's attention, "Armie."

 

Armie turns around and nervously shuffles towards him, "yeah?" He notices now, the dark circles under Tim's eyes and his frizzy curls. Tim's hand immediately go to his own neck, rubbing lightly. 

 

"They're calling you...for the dance rehearsal."

 

Armie sighs, "I can't dance for shit." He has to though, the dance between the bride and groom is going to be a big deal, videos from different angles are going to be sold to the highest bidder. He's resentful when he says, "why did you come here? Anybody could come and get me."

 

Tim feels like someone has slapped him. Hard. He just wanted to see Armie, he was the one who rejected him and started ignoring him but he can't stand Armie doing the same. His eyes always hoping to catch a glimpse of Armie. His hands shake and he has to hold them behind his back. 

 

"I am sorry. I can leave." Now his voice is also trembling.

 

"No. It's fine. Sorry... I'll go in a minute."

 

Tim turns to leave when.

 

"Tim…"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do you know how to dance?"

 

__________

  
  


"No. The other foot!" 

 

"Fine!"

 

"Armie you're way too stiff." The cloud of awkwardness has been lifted, Tim is giving Armie directions from where he is standing while Armie tries his best to perform. Tim crosses the small distance between them and wiggles in front of Armie.

 

"What are you doing?" He laughs.

 

Tim smiles at him, "you do the same."

 

"What? No!"

 

"Armie c'mon!" He continues to wiggle and shake to Armie's amusement, "follow me. It would work with your stiffness." Armie tries to copy him and now it's Tim's turn to laugh out loud.

 

"Hahaha. God you're so funny."

 

"You just wanted to laugh at me. Didn't you?" He shakes his head and resumes his 'dancing'.

 

"Your back is not looking good." When Armie pretends not to listen, Tim goes upto him and fixes his posture, "also the hand should be higher" he takes his hand and places it on his own waist, Armie places his other hand on Tim's shoulder, "here. And then we move forward and backward." Armie follows his lead but he has a hard time concentrating, what with Tim being so close. He realises he's never gotten the opportunity to see him like this, he removes his hand from the shoulder and grabs Tim's hand.

 

"Like this?" He whispers in the space between them. Tim's hands are tiny compared to Armie's, they are soft and delicate, warm in his hold. Tim is looking at their feet, breathing hard.

 

"Yeah."

 

Armie steps closer, he can see freckles on his nose, brought out by the Tuscan Sun. Armie presses light kisses on the nose and cheeks. Tim sighs, the space around them charged with electricity but also filled with something calming and cooling like liquid nitrogen.

 

Armie slowly and cautiously brings his lips to tim. Tim let's him and they kiss for awhile, softly and tenderly. It's merely a brush of lips as their joined hands press harder. Armie pulls himself ever so slowly and looks Tim in the eyes,

 

"I think I'm falling for you."

 

___________

 

He has him in his arms and they're sitting in the dark fortress. Armie has confessed his deepest desires for Tim and he's waiting for an answer before he reveals everything.

 

"I don't know how you don't know by now."

 

"What are you even saying?" He laughs in his hair.

 

Tim gets out of his embrace, "Armie, everybody can tell that I am gone for you...I really don't wanna ruin this but I may already have."

 

"You didn't ruin anything. Now that I have you, I want to make things right. You need to know the whole story."

 

"What ...what do you mean?"

 

"Tim." He shakes his head, " I am so sorry, I've not been honest with you."

 

Tim goes back to his nervous habit, playing with his ring. Armie pushes through his fears, "I am gay… Dakota and I were never together."

 

He sees tim process the information, going through a million emotions per second, opening and closing his mouth to decide what to say, "But you...I mean.." he looks at Armie for more answers.

 

"This fucking wedding is a PR stunt. The relationship was a stunt, it was done to further our careers. It's all about the public image and..."

 

"So you've been ...what? Acting like you were a couple and playing house all this time." Tim accuses Armie.

 

"No. Well yes, but listen to me."

 

"Armie, are you listening to yourself? You participated in all this crap… you basically made fun of the concept of marriage, you made fun of me as I did everything to make this wedding perfect for you two! You stood there as I died inside, little by little watching you and Dakota... acting?"

 

"Tim I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Armie realises how fast the situation is getting out of hand. 

 

"No. Armie, you don't understand! Every time you flirted with me, I would hope and dream for more but then realise that you were with someone else and shut all my feelings down. And it would happen all over again. Like now." Tim rubs his eyes as they begin to water, "you kissed me. But when you pulled away, I was ready to be let down because why would you choose me, the day before your wedding?"

 

"And why did you even do this?" His eyes are an angry red from unshed tears, he clutches his hands at his side, "to hide who you are? To get a bunch of movie roles? Is this really worth selling yourself?"

 

"Tim, don't act like you know anything about me! And don't you dare fucking look down at me. I did what was best for my fucking career, I had to swallow some difficult pills to get where I am. And I, never in a million years would have predicted to fall for my wedding planner...of my fake fucking wedding. I am fighting my own battles that you know nothing about!"

 

He breathes to calm himself down, Tim is finally breaking down because of Armie's anger and his raised voice, "look, I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry I lied and …" he hugs Tim as he continues to cry in his arms.

 

Tim pushes himself off of armie, "I think I am done here."

 

"Tim, c'mon! Stop running away from me. What are you so afraid of?"

 

"Armie! I am not the one who's afraid." He starts walking backwards, getting as much distance between them as possible, "look in the mirror and see who is actually afraid!" 

 

"Tim. Fucking don't" Armie doesn't move.

 

Tim's already out of the fortress, his voice weak and shrill but Armie hears it, "you wouldn't be standing here if you were not afraid, if you wanted to stop all this."

 

__________

 

_ Wedding day. _

 

Armie's sprawled on the sofa eating pasta and his best friend and best man, Nick is on the floor sipping coffee.

 

"You want that bro?" Nick points at the pizza on the table.

 

"No man, thanks" he places the pasta on the table and starts typing a message to Dakota when the door of his room slams open. 

 

Armie expected Nicole but the brute force can only be Vivian's.

 

But she's not alone, following her the whole Crew apparently, Nicole and someone else.

 

_ Tim? _

_ No. It's… _

 

"Greta?"

 

Vivian shouts with her usual annoying pitch, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

 

"Eating pasta. Minding my own business."

 

"Why are you in a fucking robe?" She ignores his witty jabs. He rolls his eyes. "And I know what you did!"

 

_ God. What did he do now? _

 

"You called the producers and backed out of the project." Vivian shouts. Nicole looks around to see Greta standing there, she obviously doesn't want this conversation to happen in front of her but who can stop Vivian.

 

"What project?" He feigns ignorance just to piss her off.

 

"You know what project! Batman! And forget that, you should be in a tux and at the church by now."

 

Nicole stands between them before Vivian tears his robe apart, "armie, what are you doing, this is not the time to act childish"

 

"I am not your child nicole, stop treating me like one." He fluffs the pillow besides him and says, "I am not going anywhere."

 

"Dakota is waiting for you at the church and

Everyone…"

 

"Mr. Hammer can I talk to you? I have seen so many cases of people getting cold feet...I can talk you out of it." Greta steps in and everyone looks at her weirdly. She looks like a Pomeranian in a zoo.

 

"I don't think you could be of any help, Ms. Gerwig." Nicole chides her.

 

"No. I think I wanna talk to her." Armie announces 

 

"But…"

 

"I said I wanna talk to her. Now please everyone get out"

 

When everyone awkwardly moves out, Armie questions her, "what are you doing here?"

 

"Tim left. He told me to take over."

 

Armie pulls his hair, "left? like he's not here?" when she nods he almost shouts, "God what is this kid doing?"

 

"Well, did you really expect him to stay here? He really liked you..."

 

"Wellll...If he would have talked to me, he would realise that I am not planning to get married. It's true that I changed my mind a few times but God, nobody here fucking understands my situation" he looks at Greta, there are questions he wants to ask, like how much does she really know? Why is she here talking to him? He pushes every thought aside, it's not the time to think about this. For now, he knows she's on Tim's side, "but now I am sure. Tim or no Tim, there is going to be no wedding."

 

"And is this the way, you're gonna do this? By Locking yourself in the room?"

 

Armie bites his tongue, "They wouldn't fucking listen to me. This was the only way. Now I can stand my ground and tell them what I've prepared."

 

"I don't agree. There's another way, more fashionable if I may add…"

 

__________

  
  


The church gates open and in comes an Armie hammer, dressed in a gorgeous black tux and a bow tie. He makes his movie star entrance, walks the aisle with purpose.

There are sounds of flashes and clicks everywhere, everybody wanting a piece of him. He stops at the altar where a very distressed Dakota is sitting in her wedding dress.

 

"Could have warned me about this."

 

"Sorry, I've been stupid. And a coward." He holds his hands out, for her to take.

 

"Well. You're here, what are we doing?" She stands up and for a moment they look like a picture perfect couple. Armie whispers in her ear and they both turn to face the guests. Nicole and Vivian are on the side, panicking.

 

"I am sorry for coming in late" Armie clutches Dakota's hand, "Sorry Dakota and sorry everyone."

 

"We have an announcement to make." Dakota flashes her beautiful smile to the audience watching.

 

There are confused faces in the room, the anticipation grows as the silence stretches. Honestly Armie hammer is the biggest drama queen ever.

 

"We have decided to not get married." Armie declares like a fucking TV show host.

 

Armie watches in slow motion as Vivian moves towards Dakota and Dakota moves closer to him, he pulls himself and her, towards his right. Vivian stumbles on Dakota's dress, tearing it at the ends and finally falling on the floor. As Armie continues to get Dakota out of Vivian's way, a candle holder on his side gets knocked out, setting the carpet on fire.

 

Chaos unfolds as people panic, scream and move out of their seats. Some people have their phones out and they are clicking pictures or making videos. Some of them are fucking laughing.

 

Nick, the best man(literally), puts out the fire using a fire extinguisher. Armie and Dakota escape to a quiet place inside the church, Nicole and Vivian follow.

 

"You're fired!" Dakota shouts at Vivian.

 

"You can't fire me."

 

"I don't care about anything now. You're fired! You humiliated me out there. And God! you ruined this dress, I'll fucking sue you for this."

 

"Dakota you can't function without me. And do tell me, how are you going to get out of this mess? You." She points a finger at her, "can't fire me."

 

"She can do whatever she wants." Armie encounters, "and if by the 'mess' you mean the contract, then you're really fucking mistaken. You don't have any say in it, Nicole does."

 

Vivian stomps her feet, her face red, "Well, fire me all you want, but you're still not gonna get out of this contract."

 

"If Nicole" Dakota looks over at a silent Nicole, "wants to extend this madness, then sure go ahead. I mean, it's not like Armie literally set fire to the fucking church " Dakota sits down on a chair, crossing her legs, her stance screaming confidence.

 

"Plus, if we decide to...say" he pretends to think, "sue the drafter of the contract, which in our case is Nicole, then it would be a very costly battle...for Nicole to bear" Armie unties his bows and stands with his back against the wall, he spells it out for her, very slowly, "Dakota and I signed the contract together and Nicole, you set it up and you will terminal it. I don't want to continue and she doesn't either and I think we've ruled out every possibility of marriage by now.

 

It's not fucking rocket science, the termination of the contract. And by now, we know you're just fucking with us by bringing it out."

 

Nicole squirmed nervously, "You know I care about you Armie."

 

He sighs, "....I know."

 

"Here we go again." Dakota mutters.

 

Nicole glares at her, "Ok without any bullshit and sugar coating, I am gonna say this." She pauses and then announces, "It's a done deal. No more contracts and no more stunts for you two. God knows, you're an awful combination. You don't have to worry about anything...now please let me fucking leave, the situation inside is a fucking nightmare!"

 

"Fuck. Thank God! I am gonna leave too." He drops a kiss on Dakota's cheeks and rushes outside.

 

"Armie, fucking hell. Don't talk to anybody and don't do anything stupid for awhile…." Nicole shouts as he turns to leave. He stops and gives her a look, she steps back, "please?"

 

"Ok. I'll go incognito for awhile."

 

He runs outside through a backdoor, a big Bentley is waiting for him.

 

"Ready to go?" Greta asks from the driver's seat.

 

"Yeah! Let's go!"

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Pauline's voice* god she's a messy bitch.  
> So the chapter count is up, the last one is going to be full of sappy shit. It felt like it needed to be a different chapter, the tone is different so... hope you like it ❤

"How did you know about Timmy and me? Why are you helping?"

 

"Well I am Timmy's friend, his  _ nosy  _ friend if you ask. He was insistent that you two were not flirting and you are straight but you know...I am not blind, I have eyes." She rolls them for extra measure, "And before he left and asked me to cover, he told me all that had happened. And honestly I wanted to kill you. But then in the morning, I realised that you really didn't want to be married...and the conversation with your agents, I felt that you're a..." Greta trails off, biting her lips.

 

"A closet case?" Armie finishes her sentence.

 

"I mean...yeah. And that can be frustrating for an out man like Tim and it was all I could think about when I was waiting for you to be done with your shitshow. I was worried whether I should lead you to Tim... but you literally set the venue on fire to get out so…"

 

"That was an accident"

 

"Did I not say, I have  _ eyes _ ?" This time she enlarges them, comically raising her eyebrows.

 

"Ok. Ok." Armie smiles.

 

"Well Whatever. I am giving you this chance so better not fuck it up. If you ever hurt Timmy, I'll come for your balls!"

 

"Umm. No, that would never happen"

 

"Good! Now, let me just give you Pauline's address. You have plenty of time to prepare what you want to say to him"

 

Armie tries to breathe, "Fuck. Ok."

 

"You're not much of a talker?"

 

"No. I really like to talk, people have to stop me for talking at times...I am just nervous."

 

"Oh. It will be fine. Just drop on your knees and beg him for mercy."

 

Armie rubs his hands on his face, "yeah. Looks like it has come to that"

 

________

 

Armie rushes from the Paris airport to Pauline's house, all while wearing his wedding tux. He can hear clicks of cameras but decides to ignore it, he has to meet Tim before it's too late.

 

He books a cab and gives the address to the cab driver, he's shit at french so it costs him some time. The cab drops him in front of a building in the center of Paris, it's small and is surrounded by other buildings with no space in between them. The faded pink on the building just adds to its Parisian charm. Armie looks up and sees tiny balconies decorated with flowers pots and plants. Before he decides to finally knock on the door leading upto Pauline's apartment, he sees Timmy across the road - entering a small book shop. He follows him inside and a few heads turn to look at the 6 foot five man in a suit, in a small bookshop - his head almost touching the entryway.

 

He stands behind Timmy, mustering up the courage to talk to him. 

 

_ Fuck, even the back of his head is pretty. _

 

He clears his throat, "uhmm. Timmy?"

 

Timmy turns around hearing his voice, his expression is of pure shock. He is so animated - Armie loves that about him. The book in his hand falls on the ground and Armie goes on to pick it. He carefully puts it in a random spot on the bookshelf behind Tim, giving him some time to recover.

 

"What...what are you doing here?" Not letting Armie answer, he continues, absolutely baffled, "you have a wedding to attend, YOUR wedding!" Now a lot of heads turn in their direction.

 

"There's no wedding anymore"

 

"What the fuck?"

 

_ Timmy likes to swear when angry or shocked _ \- He adds it in his brain inside the folder,  _ Useless facts about Timmy _

 

"Yeah. I ...we cancelled the wedding. It was very last minute but ... I've been trying to stop it for a while."

 

Timmy looks at Armie like he's grown two heads, "And? What are you doing here?"

 

Armie feels a sharp pang of hurt but continues, "I came here to see you, look can we talk somewhere else? People are staring."

 

His anger deflates, "Ok. Let's go to Pauline's flat." He drags Armie to the building in front of them.

 

_________

 

Pauline's flat is a cozy mess. Tim is sitting on a sofa full of clothes, Armie in front of him on a chair. The table in between is covered with leftover food but Timmy doesn't bother cleaning anything.

 

"So you didn't go through with the wedding?" Timmy asks. Armie notices him playing with the ring he gifted.

 

"No. I didn't" Armie sighs, doesn't know what to say first, explain what happened? declare that he's free (well somewhat?) 

 

"I am sorry I was such a coward," he shakes his head in disappointment, "I am sorry, I took your feelings for granted."

 

Tim shifts in his seat, whispers, "you don't have to be sorry for staying in your closet...I shouldn't have said those things, Armie you're not a coward."

 

Armie feels tears in his eyes as Tim continues his admission, "I am sorry for being so demanding and accusatory, you were right. Everyone is fighting a battle nobody knows about...I kept thinking about how you hurt me and never gave your feelings a thought." He looks directly in Armie's eyes, "But the way you lead me on was wrong and I appreciate you saying sorry."

 

"Ok, good...I mean" Armie takes a deep breath.

 

"But." Tim sits up straighter, "I do think you came here for a reason and I am going to have to shut that down. I don't think we should be together."

 

"I came all the way here just…" 

 

"Armie I don't owe you anything, you coming here and making a declaration doesn't mean..."

 

Armie stands up to his full height suddenly, the chair falls behind him with a thud, Timmy stares up at him, looking a bit scared, "Tim you always fucking do this." 

 

"Do what?" The anger in his voice matches Armie's.

 

"This. This. Fucking this." He points at Tim, "you never listen to anybody, you are bound to have some argument with people. Remember that time you wanted to make the engagement shoot perfect and you argued with the agents, I mean yes they were rude as fuck but you didn't want to listen to anybody. You  _ needed _ to personalize it, you wouldn't stop to listen to their argument about how they wanted to  _ market _ the photos.

 

And every conversation we had, every time I told you I like you, you won't let me talk. You won't listen to me when I said I wanted out of this wedding. You didn't wait for any explanation, you just started talking over me just.like.this."

 

Tim opens and closes his mouth like a fish, "i...I was just...you were in a relationship."

 

"I know. The situation was fucked up but you're really not listening to me now." He paces around the room, "Tim you always run away from situations."

 

"Armie stop psychoanalyzing me. I get it." Tim is restless now, "I know what you're gonna say."

 

"What? Hmm?" Armie challenges.

 

"I can't face problems that are overwhelming for me, I get into my own head and convince myself that I can't do it or that I don't deserve the things I have achieved... That the person in front of me doesn't like me, can't possibly like me enough to drop everything for me. So when my head yells at me, I run away, I run to the other side of the continent."

 

"I don't know what to say…I remember the night you left to Paris for the first time and now this."

 

Tim laughs despite the tension in the air, "yeah. Exactly." He shakes his curls so they fall in front of his eyes, blushes, "I do like you...more than you think."

 

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Armie challenges.

 

"Give me a chance?"

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

"I do. I am sorry for everything...you have to know how scared I am." He's on the edge of his seat as Armie picks up the chair and sits down again.

 

"Is it because I am not out?"

 

"No, no. Absolutely not. These feelings I have for you are very overwhelming and…and I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before, I am so scared of fucking everything up."

 

"You won't." Armie stands up and moves to sit next to Timmy, "I promise, with me and you, we can make this work." Armie puts his hand over Tim's and is relieved when Tim puts his head on Armie's shoulder.

 

_________

 

They're standing at the kitchen counter, sipping on some delicious coffee.

 

"So when are you gonna leave for LA?"

 

"LA? No Armie, I am staying here. I've been trying to find a photography gig for a while and someone offered me one the last time I was in Paris."

 

"But we just...we just made up. I wanna be with you. How can we do this if you're in Paris and I am in LA?"

 

Timmy shrugs, "I don't know."

 

"I'll come back here."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"As long as I can, I'll stay with you here in Paris. I'll rent an apartment near somewhere."

 

"Armie you don't have to do this."

 

"Tim, I really want to. Please let me." Armie stands in front of him, takes his hands, kisses each knuckle.

 

"Okay." Tim whispers as he seems transfixed by Armie's kisses.

 

After Armie leaves, Pauline makes them both some pasta. She's leaning over the kitchen counter, she catches Tim's attention after he has repeated everything that had happened, "Tim you're an idiot really. he came all the way here to apologise and then confessed his feelings for you. And now he's gonna stay in Paris, just for you!"

 

"I know. I know. And I said I wanted to be with him but I have to do this now, try photography for good."

 

"Well if you say you. I am gonna support you anyway."

 

"Thanks P. I'll need your advice from time to time."

 

Pauline dramatically sighs, "Oh Tim you're a messy bitch." She ruffles his curls, immediately runs to the other side of the room.

 

"Fuck off!" Timmy goes after her, running around in the small apartment.

 

_________

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spans across months, the first three encounters also happen on different days - just wanted to say that to avoid any confusion.
> 
> And this the final chapter *dun dun dun* , thankyou for reading ❤❤❤

It's a perfect day and Armie is waiting for Tim at  _ Cafe de Flore.  _

 

He closes his eyes and feels the summer sun on his face, a cigarette dangling off of his hand. Relaxing on the recliner outside, he thinks back about the past few months, he's been picked up from L.A and dropped across the map - be it Scotland, Italy or Paris. He has been liberated during this small time - liberated from his Hollywood star status, from the infamous PR romance, from his own urge to hide and succumb to pressure - in order to be the perfect son, the successful actor, the person everyone wanted him to be.

 

He's finally able to take a break before shooting another movie, he is happy to spend all his time wandering around Paris speaking bad french, eating quality food and ... dating Tim.

 

Tim who is ten times more beautiful in Paris, Armie doesn't know why - Is it the French tongue? Is it the bounce back to photography?

 

His train of thought stops on an unknown station, he smells something... burning? 

 

He opens his eyes to see the cloth napkin burning due to the cigarette butt, he stubbs the cigarette and tries to put out the fire. He picks up the glass of water on the table and pours it over the fire.

 

_ Thank fucking god. _

 

He hears someone snickering and the sound of clicking of pictures.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh about it."

 

"Pardon" Timmy's tongue does that thing when he is speaking French.

 

"Well whatever, care to join me."

 

"Bien sur monsieur"

 

_ God he really has to stop doing that. I wanna jump him, shove my tongue down his throat, stop this date before it even begins. _

 

"So you're a certified pyromaniac?" He sits down on the chair next to Armie, pulling it even closer. There's a cheeky little grin on his face, clearly enjoying teasing Armie about the whole wedding spectacle.

 

Armie turns to answer him, some kind of sharp light shines on his eyes, he squints trying to block it.

 

"Sorry." Timmy moves his hand to his lap, it's the sunlight reflected from the ring which momentarily distracts Armie.

 

"It's fine." Armie kisses his knuckles and holds his hands on the table.

 

"Did you order something? I am starving"

 

"I did, I know what you wanted." Armie strokes the ring on his finger, eyes not leaving Tim's.

 

"Did you?" Tim smirks.

 

They gravitate towards each other, heads leaning in close, the temperature rising in the space between them. Armie holds his chin to guide the kiss but Tim has other plans, he keeps his mouth open, confusing Armie. They make eye contact for a brief second, Armie's eyes asking a question and Tim's full of mischief. He licks Armie's lower lip, sucks on it lightly. Armie smiles into the kiss, letting Tim take whatever he wants.

 

"So how was your morning?" 

 

"Good...it was great. I brought these new lens," Tim picks up the camera around his neck, "and they're absolutely perfect, I am in love…"

 

Tim rambles on, Armie gets to stare at him unabashedly. Their food arrives and they enjoy the good food and company. After they're done eating, Tim picks his up his camera and backpack.

 

"You're already leaving" Armie pouts.

 

Tim kisses his pout, "you know I have to work."

 

"Just skip, reschedule. They're lucky to have you anyhow."

 

Tim smiles, his eyes shining, one hand cupping armies face, he presses light kisses everywhere, "Sorry. I have to go"

 

"Come back to the apartment with me…" 

 

"Don't tempt me." Their faces are inches apart, eyes not leaving each other.

 

"Feisty." Armie grins.

 

Tim rubs their noses, "later."

 

___________

 

_ A few days later _

 

The sun makes him sleepy, he's been reading a book the whole afternoon in his backyard. He's so comfortable and peaceful, he can't describe it. He wonders why he choose the glamour and glitz over this, he has so many offers from indie directors as well as some big names but he knows what he wants, what he  _ needs _ .

 

So he closes his eyes, basking in the summer sun. He's thirsty though, his hand blindly reaching for a drink on the table beside him. Someone hands him the drink and plops down on his lap.

 

Handful of a French boy.

 

"Why are you always sleeping?"

 

"I have nothing to do…" Armie sips his drink.

 

"Oh" Tim looks apologetic.

 

"And I love it!" Armie laughs, "I get to explore Paris, eat awesome food, read some scripts and books…kiss you." He presses a chaste kiss on Tim's lips.

 

"Good. I think you've been eating out a lot, a home cooked meal is due."

 

"Yeah? You gonna cook for me?" Armie's hands sneak around his waist.

 

"I can't cook for shit," Tim giggles, "Pauline invited you to dinner."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Ok." Armie shrugs.

 

"Okay? Just like that?" Tim laughs.

 

"Oh you want me to create drama!" Armie sits up, "Tim, I am so scared of meeting your sister, I can't explain how big this step this, I…"

 

"Shut up!" Tim pushes his chest, "asshole!"

 

Armie laughs, his eyes crinkling, "idiot" 

 

Later that night Armie goes to Pauline's apartment, he is welcomed with warm hugs, delicious food and complimentary wine. Armie and Pauline get along well, too well for Timmy's comfort. They make fun of him the whole night, laughing when Tim pouts. Tim decides to leave with Armie and Pauline for the first time, doesn't tease him. 

 

At Armie's apartment, they rest on the sofa with the windows open - to let in the cool air.

 

Armie whispers on his skin, "Later or now?"

 

Tim straddles him, kisses his neck and chest, "Now."

 

________

 

It's the first rain of the summer, Timmy is at the window trying to get some good shots from his camera, Armie is on the sofa reading his script.

 

"So when will you come back?" 

 

_ Click. Click. _

 

"Hmm? From the shoot? Well, it will finish in a month and a half but then I have promotions for Rebecca."

 

Armie can't see Tim's face, he can see the line of his back, the tension in his shoulder, the precipitation on his neck, the way his hands remain professional as he clicks more pictures.

 

"And then to LA?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"I don't think I'll continue this, Greta will help me find another gig. So I will be moving back too…"

 

"Oh good."

 

There's a long moment of silence before Tim speaks, "So how long the promotion tour is going to be?"

 

Armie sighs, "it's long, the whole winter... I'll be touring to different countries."

 

Tim finally turns around, "I'll miss you."

 

"I know. I'll miss you too…" 

 

"Should we...I mean...how do we make this work? We will be separated for so long and it will happen again and again because of your line of work... Armie, I don't think I can handle that."

 

"Tim." Armie shakes his head, his expression dark, his impatience getting the best of him, "what are you trying to say? Why don't you get to the point...do you want to break up with me?" 

 

"Armie I've never had a long distance relationship! And I don't want to…" 

 

"Neither have I!" Armie shouts, "you know what? You're right. Maybe we should break up. I don't have the fucking patience, every god damn second you're throwing away our relationship."

 

"Armie, can you even try to understand me? I am worried about this long distance thing, I don't want to break up. I never said that!" There are tears in Tim's eyes. Armie's anger deflates, he crosses the room to hug him. Tim let's him, sniffing in his arms.

 

"I am sorry, I am so fucking sorry." Armie apologies, slowly rubbing his back.

 

"God, you have to trust me!"

 

"I know... you just sounded like you wanted to end it."

 

Tim hides his face in Armie's chest, "I am so fucking emotional, I didn't phrase that correctly but... Armie you have to know, I want this. I don't want to be with anybody else and I can't see you with anyone either. I just wanted to talk about this...I am sorry for being such an emotional mess."

 

"Fuck… no, tim I got irrationality angry. It wasn't your fault. We're going to be fine... first we have to define our relationship."

 

Tim looks up from Armie's chest, his sea green eyes big and confused, "I thought we were boyfriends?"

 

"We are. " Armie smiles, Tim is so adorable, "I just wanted to explicitly say it. We're dating, we're exclusive and you're my boyfriend." He doesn't want to leave anything unsaid between them.

 

"And you're mine." Tim tilts his head, finally a smile on his face.

 

"Yours." Armie nods, presses a kiss on his lips.

 

The whole night is spent in bed, talking about their future. There's anxiety, insecurity, possibility of miscommunication - so much that could go wrong, they can't just wing it, this relationship is too important for them. 

 

"Armie? You awake?" Tim whispers in his neck, the rain outside is only a drizzle but he doesn't want to raise his voice.

 

"Hmm" Armie's eyes are closed, he's warm in his bed - with the most beautiful boy in his arms. 

 

"I…" he breathes, "I love you." presses a kiss behind his ear, sighs deeply.

 

Armie turns them over, holds Tim's delicate face with both of his hands - stroking his jaw and playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

 

"Baby, I love you too..." 

 

_________

 

_ Months later _

 

The night air is cold, it kisses his neck and he shivers. He is handed another piece of paper to sign, he doesn't know where the pen came from. Another flash of light, another tight grin, another nod and thankyou for a compliment. He wishes he could hide his impatience.

 

The last of the fans leave and he breathes a sigh, turns around to look for his boy. Tim is in a mustard color jacket, wearing a threadbare t-shirt, shivering from the cold air. 

 

" _ La movie star" _

 

Armie pulls him by his jacket, "dressed up for me?"

 

"What makes you think?" Tim whispers.

 

Armie tugs lightly on an untamed curl, "don't know, the fact that you're shivering under this thin t-shirt" he runs his hands on Tim's body for emphasis.

 

Tim gasps, "fuck! Kiss me please."

 

And who is Armie to deny Tim a kiss, "hmm. You've waited long enough." Armie leans down to give him a kiss, Tim tiptoes to meet Armie in the middle. 

 

Armie's hands find Tim's curl - so long now, Tim cups Armie's face - scratching his two day stubble. They kiss for minutes, easily forgetting the world, finally being able to do this after months of wait and agony.

 

"I missed you so much" Armie puts his forehead on Tim's.

 

"I missed you too," Tim presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I love you…"

 

"I love you too...want to go the hotel?" 

 

"Yeah." Tim looks up at him, dazed and horny.

 

______

 

Later in bed, when they're well spent, Armie holds Tim's hand up above their heads.

 

"Don't you think it's time to change this one?"

 

"The ring? No! You know how much I love it."

 

Armie rubs the ringer finger, "then a new one?"

 

Tim bites his lips, unable to hide his smile, "Asshole. Can't even ask me properly"

 

"Oh you want the big proposal huh?" He picks up his phone from the nightstand, "let me just call  _ People _ "

 

Tim laughs, his whole body shaking, "oh man. Get a deal! Get a deal!" Armie joins him, Tim's laugh is infectious. 

 

"And then we can hire a wedding planner." Armie says, poking Tim's jawline.

 

"Oh and then one of us, probably me will fall in love with them." Tim bites Armie's finger, Armie retreats it to a safer place, the dip of his collarbone.

 

"It will be full circle." Armie shrugs.

 

"Yeah, it's only fair."

 

"Shut up! It sounds like a shitty telenovela" Armie giggles.

 

The next day there are photos of them together all over the internet, the world wondering about Armie's sexuality, his new lover. When Armie asks Nicole, she just shrugs, hands him the schedule for a photoshoot and a newspaper interview. Armie stays silent on his social media, Nicole stops any questions about his personal life, but people know and they don't care, not his fans nor his favourite directors. And all Armie's doubts that still lay dormant, finally die in this long battle of Armie vs himself.

 

He does propose properly, gets a ring from the same jewellery shop they went ages ago, is pleasantly surprised when Janet recognises him. He buys a somber ring for Tim, now well acquainted with his taste. Janet is confused when he says he's going to propose, she assumed he already did, he answers simply, 

 

"This time I am doing it right."

 

She nods and smiles like she understands, Armie makes a mental note to invite her to the wedding.

 

He proposes on Valentine's day, it's cheesy and cliche but sue him, he can't wait any longer and valentine's day perfectly aligns with their schedule. They had planned a short vacation in Crema Italy, Luca inviting them to their home, Luca who now works with Timmy - they started a blog about food and restaurants, art and architecture and weddings. It was a perfect getaway and when Tim said yes, they both knew they were coming back here to get married.

 

_______

 

A month later, in a tiny town called Crema, Armie and Timmy's loved ones gather in a small church on the piazza. 

 

In a room set aside for Armie and his best men, Armie is trying and failing to tie the bow that's supposed to sit on his collar. Somebody slaps his hands off,

 

"You move fast." Dakota perfectly ties the knot, pats his collar and looks him in the eyes. She's gorgeous as usual, this time in a pink slip dress.

 

"Yeah, can't cry over the one that got away."

 

"No. Absolutely not. Gotta move faster on my one." She smirks. They discuss her love life some more, but then it's time to leave for the venue.

 

"Oh well, darling. I'll see you in the hall." She kisses his cheek gently, Armie tries to find something more than friendship in her eyes but doesn't see it.

 

"Later."

 

______

 

Armie waits patiently for Tim at the altar, he imagines what he'll look like, knows the image in his mind won't match the reality, not by a long shot.

 

So when Tim enters the room, with one hand holding a bouquet and another holding his father - Armie knows he's fucked. He can't keep his emotions at bay, Tim literally looks like an angel in white, his smile blinding, his beauty unequalled. The closer he gets to the altar, the more Armie realises his blessings, his fortune.

 

Tim stops in front of Armie, "Are you okay?" He asks, looking at the tears in Armie's eyes.

 

"Yes…I... I am so fucking happy." 

 

Tim looks enchanted by Armie's smile, his tears, his thoughtfulness... his love.

 

When their children ask years later about the wedding, Armie describes how he remembers only two things. One Timmy walking down the aisle, looking like an angel sent from heaven.

 

Two, the moment Luca Guadagnino, the one who officiated the wedding, asked them the question, 

 

"Armie, Do you take Tim as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

 

Tim speaks before him, "You can say no, I don't want this little church to burn." 

 

Everyone in the crowd laughs, Dakota cheers the loudest. While a very confused Luca looks between them, he has yet to know about Armie's previous attempt at marriage.

 

Armie has the decency to blush, he takes the candle holder beside him and gives it to Greta in the audience.

 

"It's in safe hands now." Armie laughs.

 

"Alright, can we move forward?" Luca asks.

 

"Yes, yes. I mean… I take you Timothée chalamet," he uses an exaggerated french accent, "to be my lawfully wedded husband."

 

"And Tim, do you take Armie to be…"

 

"YES, YES!" Tim jumps in Armie's arms, already kissing him.

 

"Well...then I declare you husband and husband."

 

_______

 

_ Fin _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I finally finished it. This is my first time writing so it's a bit overwhelming (this is my second fic though, the first one - All I wanted was to understand is still a WIP).
> 
> I wanna thank soo many people - people who read this wip, who read bits of it, who left kudos, who left comments, who waited for an update, who acknowledged me on Tumblr. Thankyou thankyou 😘  
> I know it takes time and patience to read, and I am very thankful to every reader who thought this fic was worth it.  
> And lastly I wanted to thank the characters who had a life of their own, I am so glad that somehow they weren't one dimensional beings with no personality 😅
> 
> Soo that's it💕  
> If you wanna read some more of my work, check Fictio on ao3, I am recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr.
> 
> Edit : I made moodboards for this fic, do check it out.  
> Locations :  
> https://recklessfreakofnature.tumblr.com/post/186116945689/locations-in-hey-baby-i-think-i-wanna-marry  
> Moodboard :  
> https://recklessfreakofnature.tumblr.com/post/186114740299/hey-baby-i-think-i-wanna-marry-you-completed-ao3

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a preview of sorts. Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr


End file.
